Dimelo con flores
by arashiyume
Summary: Tsukushi y Rui se tropiezan en su primer dia de clases en la Universidad. Sera que este encuentro sera el inicio del amor entre ambos.. Un nuevo comienzo al clasico de Yoko Kamio
1. Capitulo 1 Prologo

_Este es mi primer fic y espero que no sea el último, como soy novata espero que sean considerados y me den un review._

_Los personajes de HYD no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con el fin de recrear mi historia, los lugares que tome como referencia solo lo hago únicamente para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro de antemano me disculpo si mi referencias afectan al alguien._

* * *

**Dímelo con flores**

**Capitulo 1 "Prologo"**

Makino Tsukushi nunca fue a la Eitoku, no porque no haya podido sino por las historias que le contaba su amigo de la infancia Aoike Kazuya, en las cuales un tal F4 les hacia la vida imposible a aquellos estudiantes que no cumplían su voluntad.

Tsukushi actualmente tiene 20 años no estudio después de de graduarse porque primero quería tener su independencia económica y sobretodo porque quería asegurarse de que su hermano menor Susumu no se quede sin estudiar la secundaria

Había pasado un año desde que se graduó de la secundaria pero Tsukushi no podía ser más feliz, dentro de poco entraría a la Universidad de Chiba gracias a un beca deportiva, y los problemas económicos que atravesó su familia hace un par de años habían terminado.

A decir verdad esa época fue muy difícil para Tsukushi, ya que las constantes peleas entre sus padres a causa de la ludopatía de su padre por poco provocan que ella y su hermano dejen de estudiar; y así a los 16 años se convirtió en el soporte de su familia no solo económico sino emocional.

Su mejor amiga es Matsuoka Yuki con la cual trabajo en una tienda de dangos, ella ahora está cursando el 2do año de enfermería en la misma universidad de Tsukushi mientras que Kazuya aun seguía en la Eitoku estudiando Negocios Internacionales.

Hanazawa Rui actualmente tiene 21 años y recién iba a ingresar a su primer año en la Universidad de Chiba ya después de graduarse tomo un año sabático para viajar por el mundo.

Su forma de ser algo reservada y hasta huraña era mal interpretada por todos incluso hasta por sus padres que creían en un principio que tenia Autismo pero hace unos años descubrió que tenía el Síndrome de Asperger por eso su mejor amigo era Doumyouji Tsukasa ya el siempre es directo y sincero su único defecto es su carácter explosivo. Sus otros dos amigos más cercanos son Mimasaka Akira y Soujiro Nishikado conocidos como Casanova y Don Juan respectivamente; juntos en la secundaria integraban el F4 de la Eitoku.

Su vida transcurría tranquilamente entre sus amigos y la secundaria hasta que se entero de que su primer amor Todou Shizuka decidía independizarse y establecerse en Paris.

Sin dudarlo fue tras ella, los primeros días fueron los más felices de su vida pasaban el tiempo conversando y caminando por las calles parisinas pero su felicidad no duro mucho ya que al entrar Shizuka a estudiar y trabajar lo dejo en el olvido; y así de la manera más duro se dio cuenta que su vida no tenia dirección que carecía de metas y sueños propios. El no quería ser el perrito faldero de una mujer la cual no lo amaba.

Después de aquella revelación decidió viajar por el mundo y palpar la realidad que lo rodeaba pero se negaba a ver; durante su estadía en el exterior se dio cuenta que lo sentía por Shizuka era un falso amor y que la mejor manera de vivir era sirviendo a los demás.

Al ser el heredero de Productos Hanazawa todos pensaron que él se inclino por las Ciencias Económicas para seguir los pasos de su padre pero en realidad lo hizo para poner la compañía que heredaría algún día al servicio de la sociedad.

En cuanto a sus amigos, hace 4 años Tsukasa se fue a New York a estudiar el giro del negocio familiar en cuanto a Soujiro el actualmente cursa el 2do año de Historia y Tradiciones Ancestrales en la Eitoku mientras que Akira cursa Negocio Internacionales junto con Kazuya también en La Eitoku.

* * *

_"Si alguien ha revisado mi historia please dejen un review para así actualizar la historia rápidamente"_

_Chao y un beso._


	2. Capitulo 2 Makino Tsukushi

_Hola de nuevo a aquellos que siguen mi historia, como el primer capítulo fue un prologo creí conveniente publicar de una vez el segundo capítulo; no lo hice ayer porque ya era tarde acá en Ecuador._

_Las locaciones son reales mas no los personajes y estos le pertenecen a Yoko Kamio de antemano me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente._

_Ahh… Por cierto, no se olviden de dejar un review._

* * *

**Dímelo con flores**

**Capitulo 2 "Makino Tsukushi"**

Las hojas de cerezo comienzan a caer lentamente acompañando el paso rápido de Tsukushi, era su primer día de clases y no quería llegar tarde aunque aún faltaba una hora; el Campus Mita era realmente grande y estaba algo perdida.

-¡Ay...! ¿Por que tuve que quedarme hasta tarde conversando con Yuki?

Mientras pensaba en voz alta no se fijo que una bicicleta se dirigía hacia ella, solo sintió que alguien la agarraba hacia atrás alejándola del peligro.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Caminar de esa manera es algo imprudente, debes tener más cuidado- dijo una voz en tono calmado casi como una oración.

-La mayor parte de los estudiantes de aquí se trasladan en bici…-

El seguía hablando mientras ella se limpiaba los pantalones y asentía con la cabeza; hasta que al levantar la mirada se topo con unos ojos de un extraño brillo opaco.

Por un momento se quedo absorta en ellos tratando de descubrir de qué color eran.

-Son como el mármol- dijo ella en voz alta

-Hm... ¿Me preguntaste algo?

-Ahh si… Es que estoy algo perdida... ¿Sabes dónde queda la Secretaria?

-Entras, caminas hasta el fondo del pasillo hacia la derecha, subes hasta el segundo piso y ahí se encuentra- dijo el muchacho señalando hacia la gran puerta que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Gracias y disculpa por lo sucedido- hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

-¿Como el mármol? ¿Sera acaso el piso?- Se pregunto extrañado.

Al mirar al suelo se fijo de que a esa extraña chica, según él, se la había caído su identificación de estudiante.

MAKINO Tsukushi

Primer Semestre

Estudios Libres

Lo que aun le pareció más extraño es que aquella identificación se encontraba rodeada de 4 flores.

Ya en el salón de clases, Tsukushi se encontraba muy atenta a lo que decía Mr. Rodríguez ciertamente no era la primera vez que recibía clases de ingles pero al no haber estudiado hace algún tiempo se sentía insegura.

Sorry Mr. Rodriguez  
I can go to class?  
I was in the rectory and made me a little late

Dijo una voz en un perfecto y fluido ingles.

Okay Mr. Hanazawa

But hopefully not happen again.

Please take a seat.

Al dirigir su mirada a la puerta de entrada se dio cuenta de que era el mismo chico con el que topo temprano en la mañana.

-Así que Hanazawa- pensó.

Su nuevo conocido se sentó al lado de ella, no pudo evitar recordar su primer encuentro no porque se sintiese atraído por el sino porque nunca había visto a alguien con ese tipo de mirada era dura pero cálida a la vez con un tinte de marrón.

-Debería dejar de pensar tonterías-

Cuando menos se dio cuenta las clases se habían terminado, el sonido de su celular la quito de su embobamiento.

-Alo-

-No aun no la he encontrado-

-Buscaste en tu dormitorio-

-¿Donde puede estar?-

-Si tienes razón-

-Nos vemos allá en 15 minutos-

Justo cuando terminaba de responder su llamada, una mano se extendía hacia ella.

-Se te cayó en la mañana, cuando te tropezaste-

-¿Eres Makino Tsukushi, cierto?-

Por un momento se quedo parada en silencio recordando lo acontecido, y si efectivamente se le cayó ahí.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias, me salvaste la vida-

-¿Salvarte la vida? ¿Cuándo hice eso?

Por un momento lo miro extrañada.

Eh... Me refiero a que libraste de un gran problema, tengo que hacer unos...-

Se detuvo al ver la poca atención que él le ponía a su explicación.

-Gracias, en serio te lo agradezco-

-En este momento voy a la cafetería, me gustaría invitarte….

El ya se había ido.

-Algo de beber-

-Pero que chico tan extraño-

-Bueno ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso-

Ya en la cafetería se encontró con Yuki a la cual le comento el extraño incidente de hoy después de bromear con ella un rato sobre ese asunto le pregunto a Tsukushi si ya tenia todo listo para mudarse.

-En la tarde vendrá también Kazuya a ayudarme- dijo Tsukushi mientras tomaba un sorbo de milkshake.

-Es una pena que no seamos vecinas-

-No te preocupes, Tsukushi igual los dormitorios quedan muy cerca- dijo su amiga sonriendo.

Yuki quien había sido su amiga de la infancia era una joven agradable y dulce… Demasiado para el gusto de Tsukushi ya que esa cualidad se convirtió en un problema en la secundaria; Tsukushi nunca dudo en prestar su mano o más bien su puño por defenderla.

Pero Yuki siempre a la sorprendía y sabia que la chica débil de secundaria poco a poco iba muriendo para convertirse en una joven segura de si misma y hasta cierto punto valiente.

Lo que no le agradaba de su amiga era la facilidad y debilidad que tenia para encontrar y enamorarse de chicos lindos y problemáticos.

-Tsukushi, mira esta foto... Salió en un artículo de la revista Treasures de este mes-

-Es el famoso F4… ¿Verdad que todos son lindos?- Mientras decía esto le acercaba la revista a su amiga.

-Hace 4 años, su líder se fue a New York pero los rumores dicen que el va a regresar pronto a Japón-

Tsukushi le echo una mirada rápida a la revista, pero uno de los integrantes de ese cuarteto macabro (ella conocía muy bien lo que hacían en la Eitoku) le llamo la atención.

-Este de aquí me parece familiar- dijo señalando la foto en cuestión.

-¿Cual de todos?-

-El castaño de cabello largo, creo que lo he visto por aquí-

-Tsukushi no seas tonta… Como uno de los F4 estaría aquí peor estudiando-

-¿Como se llama?- pregunto intrigada Tsukushi

Ohm… Déjame ver… Ahh si Hanazawa Rui…

Fin del capitulo 2

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic espero que haya sido de tu agrado..

La historia continua.. Capitulo 3 "Hanazawa Rui"

Chao un beso


	3. Capitulo 3 Hanazawa Rui

Hola a todos… Gracias por leer este humilde fic, me siento honrada y emocionada de que se den un tiempito para leerlo…. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que también puedan percibir los sentimientos que pongo en mis líneas. Si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo ya que esta es mi primera historia (entenderán mi emoción y no dejo de revisar a cada rato mis visitas).

Como siempre tengo que decirles que los lugares son reales más no los personajes los cuales pertenecen a Yoko Kamio.

* * *

**Dímelo con flores**

**Capitulo 3" Hanazawa Rui"**

Rui había terminado sus clases y se dirigía para su dormitorio como siempre iba pensando en banalidades cuando el sonido de una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hey Rui…¡ Espérame…

Era Akira que venía corriendo tras de él.

-En serio, eres rápido. Si no te conociera diría que estas huyendo de mi- mientras decía esto Akira se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

-Toda la mañana hemos tratado de localizarte-

-Incluso Tsukasa te estuvo llamando-

-Me llamo molesto diciéndome que tu no le contestabas; le dije que probablemente estarías en clases… pero bueno tu lo conoces- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

¿Tienes tu celular a la mano?

Rui reviso el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco su celular.

-Se me olvido encenderlo después de las clases- dijo Rui excusándose.

-No deberías ser tan descuidado hombre- dijo Akira en tono discriminatorio.

-¿Y si hay una emergencia?-

-Me llamarían a la secretaria del Decanato-

Sonriendo al ver la manera de ser tan descomplicada de su amigo le dijo:

-¿Nunca cambias verdad?

-Bueno no vine a discutir contigo de ese asunto-

-Resulta que Tsukasa llega mañana de New York y vamos a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida-

-¿Quiénes van ir?-

-Solo nosotros 4, como los viejos tiempos- contesto alegremente Akira.

-Soujiro ya hizo las reservaciones en el Club Velfarre; así que nos encontraremos ahí a las 20:00-

Rui sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿Te diriges a tu dormitorio verdad? Si quieres te doy un aventón- dijo señalando su carro.

-O ¿por qué no te animas y nos acompañas a Soujiro y a mí al Roppongi?-

-Estoy algo cansado y además tengo algunas cosas que arreglar-dijo Rui bostezando.

Akira sabía que era imposible tratar de convencer a su amigo ya que Rui siempre prefirió pasar en su casa leyendo o durmiendo; contadas eran las ocasiones en donde aceptaba salir con ellos.

-Entonces será para la próxima; no te olvides mañana a las 20:00 en Velfarre ya sabes cómo se pondría Tsukasa si llegas tarde- haciendo un ademan con la mano se despidió de Rui y se dirigió hacia su auto.

Rui hizo también un ademan de despedida mientras veía como su amigo se alejaba en el horizonte. Sabía que el día de hoy tanto Akira como Soujiro irían de "cacería" esa la principal razón por la que evitaba salir con ellos; le parecía absurdo y hasta de mal gusto ver en acción a sus amigos mientras el solo observaba.

Mientras seguía caminado a su dormitorio recordaba la última vez que vio a Tsukasa.

* * *

**RETROSPECTIVA**

**Hace 4 años en el Aeropuerto**

-Si lo piensas de manera mas detenida, solo son cuatro años comparados con una vida de subyugación- dijo pensativamente Soujiro.

-¿Sub… Subrogación? ¿Qué diablos dices Akira? -Yo no voy a reemplazar a nadie- dijo en tono molesto Tsukasa.

Sus amigos se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir, como podría ser posible que fuera a Estados Unidos aun cuando su japonés era desastroso no se querían ni imaginar cómo sería su ingles.

-Dije Subyugación…. ¡Ahh déjalo así….! Me refería a que si estás seguro de que vas a ir tranquilamente a New York y hacer todo lo que dice tu mama sin reclamar-

-Claro tengo una hoz bajo la manga-

-No será un as bajo la manga- dijo riéndose Akira.

En ese instante Tsukasa le zampo un manotón a su amigo.

-Sea como sea, la vieja no se saldrá con la suya- dijo riéndose ruidosamente Tsukasa.

-¿Estás seguro de que ella cumplirá su promesa de dejarte hacer lo que quieras después de 4 años?- pregunto preocupado Rui.

-No les dije que tenía una hoz bajo la manga, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-

-As- dijeron sus 3 amigos al unísono.

**FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA**

* * *

**Al día siguiente "Club Velfarre"**

El ruido de la música se mezclaba entre las conversaciones de las personas y el movimiento frenético de cuerpos bailando en el centro del club era la tónica de esa noche de viernes; era como si la naturaleza del lugar se convertía en la naturaleza de las personas las cuales entre tanto ajetreo parecían estar a gusto; sólo una persona entre tantas pensaba que esas combinaciones de ruido eran algo molestas.

Rui aunque estaba a gusto con sus amigos de una u otra manera el ambiente le parecía algo exagerado como para un reencuentro entre amigos pero Tsukasa era así, siempre buscaba la manera de resaltar creía que después de que su amigo recibiera 4 años de excesiva atención en New York iba a cambiar en ese aspecto.

Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que una pregunta cambio el escenario.

-Rui, ¿Por qué diablos estudias en ese instituto? Cuando tranquilamente podrías a ver seguido la Universidad en la Eitoku.- pregunto Tsukasa mientras tomaba un sorbo de trago.

-Chiba es un lugar tranquilo, su nivel de educación también es excelente aparte de eso…-

Tsukasa le interrumpió en tono molesto.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Eitoku es el lugar a donde pertenecemos las personas como nosotros.

-¿Y qué clases de personas somos, según tu opinión?

Tsukasa aun más molesto por la impertinencia de su amigo dijo vociferando.

-Pues que no lo ves, somos los futuros líderes de Japón y del mundo; no debemos mezclarnos con los plebeyos-

-¿Qué tienes que decir a eso Rui?

-Creo que no es el momento de pelear, porque no mejor pedimos otra botella para brindar- dijo Akira en tono conciliador.

-Es verdad, no nos hemos visto en un buen tiempo dejemos esta discusión absurda- acoto Soujiro.

-¡Dejen de interrumpir ustedes dos!... A ver Rui... ¿Qué tienes que decir ahora?- dijo en tono confiando Tsukasa creyendo que había ganado la discusión.

-El hecho de que poseemos dinero y una buena posición social, no significa que debemos menospreciar a los demás, el dinero es la única diferencia entre los que tú denominas plebeyos y nosotros- contesto Rui con la acostumbrada tranquilidad que lo caracteriza.

La discusión se salió de control tanto Akira como Soujiro sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que Tsukasa explote.

-No se dé que hablas Rui; ya que todos nosotros sabemos que tu actúas así desde que Shizuka te abandonó en Paris y te fuiste como vagabundo a "conocer el mundo"-.

Y finalmente, ocurrió lo que el F2 temía… El tema de Shizuka era un asunto delicado para todos y también el punto débil de Rui.

Rui tomo el último sorbo de su trago, se levanto en silencio, sonrió de manera extraña a sus amigos, hizo un ademán de despedida y salió del salón VIP.

-Tsukasa no debiste mencionar a Shizuka- dijo en tono recriminatorio Akira.

-Es verdad, aun después de tantos años a Rui le afecta ese tema- dijo Soujiro mientras miraba como su amigo se alejaba de ellos.

-¿Y ustedes de qué lado están?... Ja... Sea como sea lo que piensa Rui es absurdo.

Tanto Akira como Soujiro sabían que discutir con su amigo era absurdo y en verdad no querían también pelear con el recién llegado.

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos de la discusión que tuvo con Tsukasa y aun Rui seguía caminando por el Roppongi a pesar de que había ido en carro hasta el Club no tenia ánimos aun de llegar a su departamento.

Fue a una pequeña cafetería y se sentó al lado de la ventana mientras tomaba un sorbo de café miraba a las personas pasar; le parecía increíble a él también la manera en había cambiado hace un par de años no se hubiera atrevido a tomar un café de "tan baja calidad".

Justo en ese momento vio a una pareja de enamorados pasar conversando alegremente y no dejo de recordarlos días en que de igual manera paseaba con Shizuka por las calles parisinas; ese recuerdo no le traía dolor más bien añoranza. Añoraba sentir en su corazón amor, le costó mucho trabajo comprender que lo en realidad sentía por Shizuka.

Shizuka era una niña dulce que lo comprendió y acompaño cuando más lo necesitaba, el estaba enamorado de la idea de sentirse querido y necesitado por una mujer. Pero se dio cuenta de para ella, el era otro más en su vida…. Un hombre mas, un conocido mas, un amigo mas, un hermano mas, un amante mas.

Por eso no dudo ser un vagabundo, que con una mochila y un par de billetes en sus bolsillos recorrió el mundo en busca de su camino en la vida.

En ese difícil viaje, se encontró cara a cara con la realidad de la vida y con la bondad de la gente que sin importarle su aspecto le ofreció su ayuda sin interés alguno.

Sabía que había escogido el camino correcto y que sin importar lo que le digan los demás él iba a hacer lo que creía correcto.

Sonrió a través de la ventana de la cafetería ya que sabía que había ganado la discusión.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 3**

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Chao y un beso. En pocos días publicare el próximo capitulo no dejen de revisar la continuación.**  
**


	4. Capitulo 4 Tsukushi y Rui

_Hola aquí estoy de nuevo tal parece que he demorado en actualizar la historia... Espero que este capitulo no se les _

_haga monótono o aburrido como sabrán soy novata y hay tantas cosas que quiero expresar pero no quiero hacerlo tan_

_ rapido ya que no quiero que parezca forzado... Si tienen alguna duda o queja por favor hagan la saber que estaré gustosa _

_en aclararlas..._

_Esta demás decir que yo soy dueña de HYD solo tomo sus personajes para hacer este fic, las locaciones son reales( salvo_

_ algunas cosillas) excepto los personajes. Y sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 4_

* * *

**Dímelo con flores**

**Capitulo 4 "Tsukushi & Rui"**

**Unas Horas Antes "Dormitorios Shimoda"**

Era una hermosa noche en el campus pero en lugar de disfrutar de la misma Tsukushi estaba arreglando los últimos

detalles de su mudanza, llevaba 2 días en eso y aun no terminaba. Entre las clases y los continuos viajes a su ex

departamento se le había ido el tiempo.

El dormitorio de Tsukushi no era grande pero era agradable lo más importante para ella es que tenía su propia

cocina y baño y un pequeño recibidor que hacía las veces de sala y/o comedor.

_-Si no hubiese sido por Kazuya y Yuki... ¿Quién sabe cuando habría terminado?- pensaba para sí mismo Tsukushi _

_mientras dejaba la ultima caja encima de la pequeña mesa que hacía de comedor._

-Por fin, hemos terminado- dijo Yuki mientras entraba por la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias Yuki, sin ti nunca hubiera terminado- dijo Tsukushi mientras se acercaba a ella y le agarraba las manos en

señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Y yo?- dijo lastimeramente Kazuya que en ese instante entraba con unas bolsas de comida.

-Gracias a ti también Kazuya-kun- Tsukushi agarro las bolsas de comida y se dirigió con ellas a la cocina.

-Yo arreglare la mesa- mientras decía eso Yuki ponía la caja que recién subieron encima del escritorio.

Para estos inseparables amigos era una tradición comer ramen para celebrar ocasiones especiales, esta vez el

motivo era la nueva vida universitaria de Tsukushi.

Estando en la mesa salió a colación el tema de la beca deportiva de Tsukushi.

-¡Qué suerte tiene Tsukushi-chan!- -Estar justo en el momento indicado en que pasaba el entrenador del equipo

¿Verdad Yuki-chan?

Ella asintió.

-Por primera vez los puños de Tsukushi sirvieron para algo más que pelear- sonrió Yuki.

-Dejen de alabarme o sino probaran mi golpe especial-

Todos se echaron a reír.

El sonido del celular de Yuki interrumpió el momento, hizo una ligera reverencia en señal de disculpa y salió de la

habitación.

-Tsukushi-chan ¿quiero pedirte un favor?- dijo tímidamente Kazuya bajando la mirada algo avergonzado.

La última vez que Kazuya hizo ese gesto fue para…, Tsukushi ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba…

-¿Que día es y donde?-dijo sonriendo

-Se trata de la fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes, entendería si no quisieras acompañarme pero….-

-¿Te debo una no? Así que solo dime el día y la hora.

Hace casi 2 años, Kazuya llego con la misma expresión a su casa y a pedirle exactamente lo mismo que hoy… Que

sea su pareja en un baile en la Eitoku.

En ese entonces a Kazuya le tomo casi hora pedirle a Tsukushi que le acompañase al baile de graduación pero

lamentablemente Tsukushi a última hora no pudo ir ya que su familia de emergencia se tuvo que cambiar de casa.

Así que desde ese entonces se sentía en deuda con él.

Kazuya sonrió con alegría ya esta vez fue más fácil para él.

-Es el miércoles a las 20:00, no te preocupes por la ropa yo ya hable con...

Esta vez era el celular de Kazuya el que interrumpía la conversación rápidamente salió de la habitación a contestar,

mientras sus amigos estaban fuera ella aprovecho para recoger los platos y dejarlos en la cocina.

Cuando Tsukushi salió de la cocina, ya sus dos amigos habían entrado.

-Tsukushi-chan, me tengo que ir de urgencia a un asunto de negocios… De todas manera le diré a Kazumi que te

llame- haciendo una reverencia se despidió delas chicas.

Para ellas no era una sorpresa de que Kazuya saliera atender asuntos de negocios ya que desde que se graduó su

padre lo involucro más en el negocio de la familia.

-¿Tsukushi, te gustaría dar una vuelta?-

Ella la miro algo extrañada.

-Es que me llamo Nakatsuka-kun y me pidió encontrarnos en Roppongi Hills-

Sabía que esto no iba a ser una buena idea pero no podía negarse a la petición de Yuki.

* * *

**Roppongi Hills**

-¿Estás segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto con insistencia Yuki mientras miraba a los

alrededores tratando de localizar a su novio.

-No, no quiero molestar-

-Pero tú nunca…-

-No te preocupes, estoy algo cansada por la mudanza aparte mañana me tengo que presentar temprano en la

mañana donde el entrenador- dijo Tsukushi interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Si quieres llamo a Nakatsuka-kun y cancelo la cita- dijo con preocupación Yuki.

-No hace falta que te preocupes, en serio estoy bien-

-Y por cierto mira quien está llegando- dijo Tsukushi.

Yuki volteo y le dio una gran sonrisa a su novio a la que el ya estaba acostumbrado.

Nakatsuka ciertamente era un chico agradable y guapo pero distaba un poco de los gustos acostumbrados de Yuki.

Nakatsuka llego e hizo una pequeña reverencia a manera de saludo y abrazo a Yuki.

-Buenas noches chicas, ¿Están listas?- pregunto él con gentileza.

-Yo sí pero Tsukushi no puede venir con nosotros ya que tiene un compromiso temprano en la mañana-

Tsukushi sonrió.

-Entonces será para la próxima- dijo el joven.

-Gracias por invitarme -sonrió de nuevo ella.

-Entonces... ¿Te llamo mañana para saber cómo te fue?-

Tsukushi asintió y se despido de ellos haciendo una reverencia y se dirigió a una cafetería cercana.

En realidad el día de hoy no se encontraba de ánimo para salir sobre todo a un lugar tan ruidoso; aun tenía mucho

que pensar.

Entrando a la cafetería se topo con la persona que menos se esperaba Hanazawa Rui, con algo de recelo se acerco

a su mesa para saludarlo.

-Buenas noches Hanazawa-san-saludo la muchacha con timidez.

Él ni siquiera levanto la mirada ni se inmutó por su presencia siguió mirando hacia afuera por el gran ventanal.

Algo avergonzada por lo sucedido decidió dar media vuelta e irse.

-¿Por que aun no te has sentado?-pregunto con total normalidad y casi como una orden mirándola directamente a

los ojos.

Algo sorprendida y confundida por lo que acabo de escuchar no pudo articular palabra alguna y se sentó.

-Espero no haberle interrumpido, solo quería saludar- -Jeje a lo mejor ni te has de acordar de mi-dijo ella bajando la

mirada.

-Eres la chica de la bicicleta, Makino Tsukushi-

-A la que le salve la vida según tu opinión- mientras decía eso tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Ese día no pude agradecerle correctamente lo que hizo por mí-

-Me diste las gracias con eso creo que es más que suficiente- diciendo hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-No se vaya-dijo Tsukushi levantándose del asiento.

-Iba al baño-

Otra vez avergonzada, se sentó en silencio.

_-Rayos en qué diablos estaba pensando- dijo para sus adentros._

-Pídeme por favor un té con leche- dijo sonriéndole.

En ese instante se acerco una de las meseras que había visto la escena desde lejos, recogió la taza de café y

espero en silencio la orden de Tsukushi.

-Me puede traer por favor un té con leche, un té helado y una tarta de crema pastelera y frutillas-

-Y para su novio no va a pedir algo más-dijo la mesera con algo de complicidad.

-_¿Acaso parecemos novios?- pensó por un momento._

-¡No, nada más…! Gracias-

La chica se retiro no sin antes lanzarle una mirada algo coqueta a Rui que iba llegando en ese momento.

-Gracias, por ordenar por mí-

-No se preocupes, me iré pronto…. Supongo que está esperando a alguien más…-

Apoyando su cabeza con el brazo puesto en la mesa, la empezó a mirar con algo de curiosidad ciertamente había

en ella algo en particular que la hacía interesante.

-Dijiste que no me habías agradecido de una manera indicada lo que hice por ti, supuse que por eso te habías

quedado-

-Tiene razón- dijo sonriendo.

A ella le pareció increíble que alguien como él se encontrara solo una noche de viernes, acaso no era miembro de un

grupo selecto de jóvenes adinerados… Debería estar saliendo con sus amigos y no sentado en una cafetería

tomando algo con alguien a quien apenas conoce.

Aclarándose la garganta, Tsukushi trato de romper el hielo con una pregunta.

-¿Y que está estudiando en la Universidad?

-Ciencias económicas-

-Me incomoda un poco que me hable de usted, deberías tutearme ya que somos compañeros de clases…-

-Es verdad-dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?-

¡Ahh…¡ Yo aun no decido que estudiar, estoy en Estudios libres solo por este semestre, por ahora estoy

adelantando algunas materias afines.

En ese instante llego nuevamente la mesera con la orden.

Ambos hicieron una señal de agradecimiento.

Tsukushi miro con ansias la tarta que había ordenado y procedió dar una gran cucharada a la misma, no pudo evitar

hacer gestos al saborearlo.

Rui rió al ver tal espectáculo ya que nunca había vista a nadie y peor a una chica comer con tanta avidez.

-Deberías dejar de reírte y probarlas para que te des cuenta de lo que te pierdes- dijo con seriedad.

-Las tartas de aquí son las mejores, siempre vengo a…-

Para sorpresa de ella, Rui tomo un pedazo de su tarta y se la comió.

-Tienes razón, la próxima vez pediré una para mí también-

Para él era algo agradable ver la manera en que ella lo miraba con cierta dosis de vergüenza, le causaba risa la

manera en que ella trataba de evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Distaba mucho de las chicas a la que sus

amigos o padres le habían presentado con anterioridad; a ella no le daba miedo ser autentica lo que le parecía aun

mas encantador era la manera en que brillaban sus ojos al verlo se podría decir que hasta se reflejaba en ellos.

-Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, así que ya que me tengo ir- dijo Tsukushi levantándose con premura.

Ambos se acercaron a la caja para cancelar la cuenta.

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunto ella mientras buscaba dinero en su monedero.

Con lo que ella no contaba es que Rui se adelanto y pago la cuenta con una tarjeta de crédito.

-Pero…, yo era quien estaba invitando-le dijo a Rui mientras estaban saliendo de la cafetería.

-Pues bueno otro día me invitas… ¿Te parece?-dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa única a ella.

Tsukushi se ruborizó y volteo la mirada.

-¿Dónde vives? ¿Cerca de aquí o en el campus?-pregunto con curiosidad a la muchacha.

-Vivo en el Campus en los dormitorios Shimoda-

-Yo también vivo en el Campus en los dormitorios Tsunashima- -Es peligroso que antes tan tarde por aquí y sola- dijo Rui con preocupación.

-Si no te molesta caminar, te gustaría acompañarme a ver mi auto y de paso te doy un aventón-

-Bueno….- dijo Tsukushi dubitativamente.

Rui empezó a caminar y a ella no le quedo más opción que seguirlo.

En todo el trayecto en que estuvieron caminado juntos, Tsukushi no dejaba de pensar en lo que había escuchado

de Kazuya acerca del F4 ya que la impresión que le había dado Rui esa noche era totalmente opuesta a lo que se

había imaginado inclusive hoy acerco a su mesa para investigar si era verdad lo dicho por Kazuya.

-Alguien que por capricho lastima a los demás- pensó en voz alta Tsukushi.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada… Te iba a preguntar cuánto faltaba para llegar-

-Estamos cerca, mi carro está estacionado en el Club Velfarre.

* * *

**En las afueras del Club Velfarre**

Después de haber soportado el berrinche de Tsukasa por un buen rato, Akira decidió salir un rato a tomar algo de

aire cuando para su sorpresa se fijo que el auto de Rui aun se encontraba afuera estacionado.

-Qué rayos estará pensando; Rui dejando su auto aquí- -Sera mejor que lo llame- mientras se acercaba al auto se

dio cuenta que su amigo venia de regreso acompañado de una joven.

Akira sonrió pícaramente esperando la llegada de su amigo al lado del auto de color gris.

-Hey Rui, todos allá adentro creíamos que ya te habías ido a tu casa-

-Pero me has sorprendido, no creía que estabas en una cita-dijo codeando a su amigo.

-Ella es una compañera de estudios, me la encontré por ahí- dijo Rui tratando de desviar algo la creciente atención

de su amigo ya que lo conocía muy bien y sabia que él se estaba imaginando otras cosas.

-Mucho gusto Makino Tsukushi- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Mimasaka Akira, el placer es mío- diciendo esto agarro la mano de Tsukushi y la beso.

Algo sorprendida por la actitud del desconocido únicamente sonrió y se puso detrás de Rui.

-Señorita, por favor trate de convencer a Rui de que entre y de paso usted pueda conocer al resto de nosotros-dijo

coquetamente Akira.

Por un momento Tsukushi reflexiono las palabras de Mimasaka y se percato de que cuando él se refería al resto de

ellos definitivamente estaría hablando de los demás miembros del F4.

-No estoy de ánimos de ver a Tsukasa el día de hoy además le prometí a ella que la llevaría directamente a su casa-

-Entiendo lo que dices-dijo Akira guiñándole el ojo a su amigo.

-Entonces señorita será para la próxima, espero que pase una buena noche- diciendo esto Akira se fue sonriendo.

-Lamento mucho si Akira fue algo…-

-Impertinente, no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a los rompe-corazones-.

La respuesta de ella lo dejo algo intrigado pero le pareció imprudente hablar del asunto.

Así que ambos subieron al auto y se fueron al campus.

* * *

Fin del Capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado... Muy pronto el siguiente capitulo, no se preocupen que no demorare esta vez...


	5. Capitulo 5 Tsukushi y Tsukasa

_Hola chicos y chicas... Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten _

_tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo._

_Los personajes no pertenecen son de propiedad de Yoko Kamio y como sabrán los lugares son reales y algunos _

_nombres mas no las situaciones._

_No obtengo ningún lucro de ellos solo dejar volar mi imaginación y ser feliz al hacerlo._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**"Tsukushi y Tsukasa"**

El viaje de regreso hacia el campus transcurrió con total normalidad Rui y Tsukushi hablaron muy poco en el camino,

solo lo necesario.

Ya en su habitación, Rui recordó que el día siguiente sería algo agitado ya que tenía una reunión de negocios por la

mañana, un almuerzo con su padre y una cena con sus padres o mejor dicho una cita disfrazada de cena. Sus

padres estaban ansiosos de que su hijo tenga novia y se case así que siempre buscaban la manera de meterle

entre los ojos a cualquier jovencita que consideraran una digna novia.

Rui sabía que no podía eludir ese compromiso esta vez ya que desde que regreso de "viaje por el mundo" sus

padres estaban totalmente pendientes de él e incluso le hicieron prometer que todos los fines de semana los iría a

visitar siempre y cuando no estén de viaje.

Por otro lado Tsukushi vagaba de un lado a otro por su habitación ya que estaba nerviosa porque mañana era su

primer día de entrenamiento e iba a conocer a sus compañeras de equipo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Había sido una mañana algo agitado para Rui, la reunión con el presidente de la universidad había sido un éxito tal

como supuso Rui claro está que no influyo en nada que el presidente y su padre fueran viejos conocidos.

Aunque el giro de negocios de la Corporación Hanazawa distaba de lo académico eso no impedía que ellos se

involucraran en otros campos de inversión; la madre de Rui se encargaba de todo lo que tenía que ver con

fundaciones, proyectos de ayuda social y académica y demás.

A pesar de que su padre quería en un inicio hacer de Rui un ejecutivo de alto rango, a él le pareció injusto sobre

todo para aquellos que habían trabajado por años en la compañía y nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de

ascender; no quería un cargo superior sin habérselo ganado.

Así que su primera misión era hacerse cargo de los proyectos paralelos de la compañía para luego involucrase de a

poco en los de la Compañía.

Después de hablar de negocios con el Sr. Yasushi recibió una llamada de Soujiro.

-¿Donde estas Rui?-

-En los campos de entrenamiento verificando unos negocios-dijo pasivamente por el altavoz

-Estamos afuera de tu habitación- mientras decía eso Soujiro miraba a los lados coqueteando a las chicas que se

paseaban por los pasillos del edificio de departamentos.

-Estoy algo ocupado todavía-

-No te preocupes, te esperaremos en la cafetería que queda cerca de ahí-

-Ok, estaré ahí en media hora- mientras decía esto Rui observaba el entrenamiento del equipo de atletismo.

-Oye Soujiro… ¿Cómo sabes que hay una cafetería cerca de las canchas?-pregunto con curiosidad Akira

-Pues digamos que tengo unos negocios por aquí- dijo Soujiro saludando y guiñando el ojo a una linda chica que

pasaba por ahí.

Ambos sonrieron y chocaron sus manos.

-Por cierto, le avisaste a Tsukasa que veníamos a visitar a Rui-

-Lo hice, pero tú sabes cómo es el- respondió Akira encogiendo los hombros.

-Igual ya ha de aparecer, siempre encuentra la manera de localizarnos-dijo con resignación Akira a su coqueto

amigo.

Al contrario del día de Rui la mañana de Tsukushi había sido de lo más extenuante pero estaba alegre ya que pudo

conocer a los miembros del equipo y charlar con su entrenador. Todas las chicas la recibieron con alegría sobre todo

Hikari Ikeda.

Hikari era vecina de Tsukushi ya se habían topado y saludado el día de la mudanza pero nunca se imaginaron que

pertenecían al mismo equipo.

Hikari era una chica delgada y un poco más alta que Tsukushi, su cabello era largo y de color rojizo con unos ojos de

color oscuro que adornaban sus perfiladas cejas.

El carácter de Hikari es alegre y muy conversador, ella mismo decía que con ella nadie se aburría ya que siempre

tenía algo que conversar.

Después del entrenamiento todas las chicas decidieron ir a tomar algo en una cafetería cercana para darle la

bienvenida a Tsukushi.

Akira y Soujiro iban llegando a la cafetería cuando se dieron cuenta de que Tsukasa ya se encontraba ahí

esperando se acercaron a su mesa y se sentaron.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto?-pregunto algo impaciente.

-Aun no entiendo que le vio Rui a este lugar-

-A decir verdad, las chicas de aquí también son lindas…. ¡Hm! Como que estoy tentadoa cambiarme

también de Universidad-

-Pero aquí no hay la carrera que sigues- acoto Akira.

-Bueno… Entonces…-

-Dejen de hablar tonterías-… ¡Rayos hasta que hora no viene mi orden! Tsukasa se levanto estrepitosamente sin

darse cuenta que una chica estaba detrás de él, a la cual hizo caer y a la vez hacer derramar una bebida

energizante.

Una figura menuda alcanzo ver la escena y corrió para auxiliar a la chica que yacía en el suelo.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa, niña tonta- -Por suerte para ti no me manchaste el traje- dijo en tono altanero

Tsukasa.

Hikari se levanto con la ayuda de Tsukushi.

Tsukushi alzo la mirada para ver al "estúpido" que se había chocado con compañera de equipo y para rematar no

tuvo la delicadeza de disculparse.

-¿Qué acaso nadie te enseño a pedir disculpas?-

-Una persona como yo no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo-

Akira se levanto para tratar de mediar la situación.

-Vamos, Tsukasa no es para tanto- mientras decía eso trataba de alejar a Tsukasa de la escena.

Tsukushi reconoció enseguida al joven y empezó a asociar los nombres.

_-Así que este tipo de cabello raro y altanero es Tsukasa Domouji, solo porque tiene dinero cree que puede venir acá a _

_gritarnos- pensó Tsukushi._

-Hey tu, no te creas tanto…-dijo ella señalándolo con el dedo.

-Recuerda que no estás en tus dominios (refiriéndose a la Eitoku) así que no puedes tratar a las personas como te

da la gana.-

-Que mujer más escandalosa si estuvieras en la Eitoku te daría una lección-

Ella lo miro con rabia, se acerco a él, lo observo directamente a los ojos y le dijo de manera desafiante.

-Pues no estamos ahí, así que… ¿Que harás al respecto, niño rico de mami?

El se quedo absorto por las palabras de ellas ya que nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera.

-Pues como no harás nada me voy,… Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con niñitos de mama- diciendo esto

Tsukushi agarro a Hikari de la mano (la cual había visto sorprendida la escena) y se la llevo con el resto de chicas

del equipo que estaban sentadas en una mesa lejana.

Rui iba entrando y le toco ver de la escena de su amigo, por un momento pensó en intervenir pero se sorprendió

cuando vio que esa chica puso en su lugar a su amigo y aun fue mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que

esa chica era Makino.

También se fijo que Tsukasa se sentó sin chistar en su lugar junto con el F2, así que decidió acercarse sin hacer

comentario alguno de lo sucedido.

-Buenos días chicos-saludo Rui a sus amigos con una extraña sonrisa.

-Vaya hombre... ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas acá- dijo Soujiro mirando a

Tsukasa.

Tsukasa lo miro mal sin decir palabra alguna.

Rui fingió no saber nada.

-Lo siento, no pensé demorar tanto-

-Venimos para entregarte esto- mientras decía esto Akira le acerco un sobre.

-Aunque ya no estudies con nosotros sería bueno que el F4 se reúna de nuevo como los viejos tiempos-explico

Soujiro.

Después de esto Soujiro y Akira empezaron a hablar con leves interrupciones de Tsukasa pero Rui casi ni les prestó

atención, su interés estaba centrado en el ruidoso grupo de chicas que estaba en el fondo pero de manera especial

en Makino Tsukushi. Por ni un momento dejo de verla y de analizar sus gestos y sonrisa.

-¿Y qué dices Rui?-pregunto un poco más calmado Tsukasa.

-Ahí estaré- dijo sonriendo Rui a la vez que Tsukushi reía de manera cálida con sus nuevas amigas

El incidente de la cafetería había puesto de mal humor a Tsukushi pero no como para arruinarle el día, llegando a su

edificio recibió un paquete era de parte de Kazumi la hermana mayor de Kazuya tenía una nota en el interior de la

caja.

_"Espero que este vestido sea de tu agrado, lo elegí especialmente para ti"_

Ella sonrió y guardo la caja en el armario.

* * *

El día estaba a punto de finalizar y Rui se encontraba en la casa de sus padres acostado en su vieja habitación.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada interrumpió el silencio de la misma.

-Puedo pasar-dijo una voz de mujer.

-Claro que si madre-

Ella era el vivo retrato de su hijo no solo porque sus ojos y cabellos eran idénticos sino por los ademanes y la

manera calmada de hablar.

Se sentó con su hijo en la cama y lo acerco a ella.

-¿Qué te pareció Midori-chan?

-Es agradable pero…

-Vamos dímelo con confianza-

-No quiero decepcionarlos pero ella no es el tipo de chica que estoy buscando-

-Lamento escuchar eso- dijo apenada Hanazawa Rei.

-Se que se preocupan por mi pero por ahora no necesito de una novia o de un compromiso-

-Entiendo-dijo con resignación su madre.

-Nadie puede mandar en el corazón de las personas peor en uno herido, de ahora en adelante no te obligaremos a

nada- diciendo esto beso la frente de su hijo y salió de la habitación deseándole buenas noches.

A pesar de que le acabo de prometer a su hijo de que no se metería en su vida amorosa, Hanazawa Rei estaba

preocupada; no quería que el incidente de la desaparición de Rui se volviera a repetir.

Rui estuvo desaparecido por casi un año...Ante los ojos de la sociedad su único heredero salió en un viaje alrededor

del mundo pero la realidad fue otra; la partida de Tsukasa a New York y la decepción amorosa de Shizuka hizo que

Rui se sumiera en una profunda tristeza.

En un principio esa tristeza era ocultada con salidas nocturnas con el F2 pero cuando no lo pudo soportar más

simplemente desapareció solo dejando una nota.

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda finalmente lo hallaron en Suramérica viviendo de manera sencilla pero alegre.

El suceso afecto bastante a sus padres pero en el fondo sabían que ese viaje fue una experiencia positiva para su

hijo ya que por primera vez mostró interés en involucrarse en el negocio familiar aunque con algunas condiciones

pero sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que buscara lo que perdió con Shizuka.

_Fin del Capítulo 5_

* * *

Espero que el primer encuentro entre Tsukushi y Tsukasa no haya sido muy trillado pero es que no puedo evitar

pensar en otro tipo de encuentro ya que le quitaría la esencia a la historia de HYD.


	6. Miercoles de baile por la noche

_Hola de nuevo, estoy feliz de que estén leyendo este mi humilde fic hecho con mucho amor… Por cierto quiero agradecer a _

_Michelle, Carmen y Elisa las cuales me dieron mis primeros reviews; aunque sus palabras fueron cortas sus mensajes me_

_ llenaron de gran alegría y de ganas para continuar esta historia._

_Esta demás decirlo aunque hay que hacerlo... Los personajes de HYd no me pertenecen… Pero hago uso de ellos sin fines_

_ lucro solo para contentar esta alma apasionada por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**"Miércoles de Baile por la Noche"**

Los siguientes días habían transcurrido con total normalidad.

Tanto Rui como Tsukushi pasaban sus días entre las clases y sus actividades personales mientras que ella

entrenaba en las tardes con el equipo, él repasaba los informes de la Compañía y de vez en cuando se reunía con

los ejecutivos.

Mientras que en las clases de ingles que compartían se saludaban y se hacían señas a lo lejos como dos

estudiantes de colegio (secundaria o preparatoria) pero todo cambio ese día de miércoles de baile por la noche.

Después de acabar las clases, Rui se acerco al pupitre de Tsukushi y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hola Makino, hoy por poco llegas tarde a clases-

Ella volteo y sonrió a la vez que le entrego un cuaderno.

-Gracias por prestarme tus apuntes, aunque no creo que lo necesites tanto como yo-dijo con algo de envidia.

-¿Y por qué crees que no los necesitare?-

_Cierto debo ser un poco más clara con él -pensó Tsukushi._

Nada, no me hagas caso… Estoy algo estresada con estas clases-dijo esto haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

-Entonces creo que hoy sería un día perfecto para que me invites la tarta del otro día- diciendo esto apoyo el codo

en su rodilla mientras la miraba meter el resto de sus libros en su bolso.

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo tengo un compromiso que cumplir-dijo automáticamente sin pensar.

En ese instante sonó el celular de ella.

-Alo, mamá-

-Si estoy bien-

Cogiendo su bolso de cartero hizo un ademán de despedida y salió.

-Bueno… Sera para la próxima- dijo levantándose de la mesa en la que estaba sentado.

* * *

Rui trataba de evitar al baile de la Eitoku... Ahora ya no tenía excusas para no asistir. El ambiente de la Eitoku es

tan distante para el ahora, le costó mucho salir de ahí y ahora regresaba como si nada cuando el mismo se

prometió no volver a entrar a ese lugar.

-¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?-mientras decía esto se arreglaba la corbata en frente de un gran espejo, en ese

instante recordó que acepto tal propuesta por parte de Akira y Soujiro cuando él se encontraba distraído viendo a

Makino.

Inmediatamente Rui en un rápido movimiento se saco la corbata y la tiro en la cama, en serio odiaba las corbatas.

Rui iba elegantemente vestido con un traje de color gris de tres botones y una camisa de seda blanca realmente

estaba irreconocible ya que distaba del look descomplicado que usaba en la Universidad.

* * *

La llamada de madre de Tsukushi no había sido del todo alentadora, como siempre su papa se había metido en una

gran deuda por culpa del juego, a ella no le quedaba más remedio que conseguir trabajo… _¿Pero dónde?_

-Es increíble, estoy fuera unas semanas y pasa esto- Tanta era la decepción y coraje que sentía que unas cuantas

lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, Tsukushi-

-Voy a hablar con Ichiro para ver si conoce de algún trabajo por aquí- dijo Yuki tratando de consolarla mientras la

peinaba en frente del espejo de su tocador.

-Además, no debes de llorar o se te va a correr el maquillaje-le dijo esto pasándole un pañuelo a su amiga.

-Esta noche debes divertirte, quien sabe puede que te topes con el F4- los ojos de Yuki brillaban con ilusión

mientras se los imaginaba.

Tsukushi aun no le había comentado a su amiga que el famosillo F4 había estado el sábado anterior en la

Universidad y peor aun que uno de ellos era su compañero de clases.

-Siiii… ¿Quién sabe tenga esa suerte?- dijo irónicamente a su amiga.

_Lo único que me gustaría es no encontrarme con ese tonto engreído._

-Listo- -Realmente te ves hermosa Tsukushi-

Tsukushi se levanto y se miro al espejo… En verdad estaba irreconocible.

-Solo falta que Kazuya venga a recogerte a mi dormitorio- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

* * *

El baile anual de bienvenida para los estudiantes era el evento más esperado por la mini sociedad de la Eitoku pero

este año la expectativa era mayor ya que el F4 asistiría al mismo después de años de ausencia.

A la entrada del F4, una calle de honor se formo alrededor de ellos como en los viejos tiempos, mientras caminaban

las chicas gritaban sus nombres; esto era lo que a Tsukasa le gustaba y a la vez más disgustaba a Rui.

El salón de baile estaba elegantemente adornado con orquídeas blancas, las mesas con largos manteles blancos y

perfectamente adornados con velas y flores dándole un ambiente algo íntimo.

Las luces iluminaban la gran pista de baile mientras que el Dj ponía música de acorde a la ocasión.

Esta grandiosa vista había hipnotizado a Tsukushi ya que nunca había visto algo así en su vida, se sentía como

Cenicienta.

-Y Kazumi y Yuki son mis hadas madrinas- dijo en voz alta.

-Dijiste algo Tsukushi-chan-pregunto Kazuya mientras entraba al salón del baile con ella agarrada del brazo.

-Nada, solo que te ves hoy elegante-

-En serio…-dijo sonrojándose. –Aunque a decir verdad la que se ve elegante y hermosa eres tú-.

La elección de Kazumi había sido totalmente atinada ya que ella llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo strapless con un

adorno en forma de lazo en el pecho, el vestido le llegaba hasta la rodilla y dejaba al descubierto sus blancos

hombros, calzaba unas sandalias doradas y llevaba recogido su largo cabello con un moño medio adornado con una

vincha dorada.

La entrada de ellos no había pasado desapercibida sobre todo para Akira y Soujiro que conocían a Kazuya.

Al principio a ambos le molestaba que Kazuya fuese tan pegajoso e insistente ya que desde que llego se empecinó

en convertirse en amigo de ellos hasta llego a decir que era parte del F4 pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a la

compañía de tan singular persona todo esto paso luego de la partida de Tsukasa y Rui al exterior.

-Wow… Kazuya se lo tenía bien escondido-dijo Soujiro codeando a Akira llamándole la atención a la vez

Akira sonrió y miro detenidamente a la pareja.

-A lo mejor es la hermana de la que tanto nos habla-

-¡Ohm…! No creo a esa chica la he visto antes-contesto Akira.

-No creo, nunca olvidaría a una cara linda- diciendo esto se levanto y se acerco a ellos.

Los encantos de Soujiro eran irresistibles para cualquier chica pero Tsukushi no era cualquier chica.

-Hola Kazuya, veo que hoy vienes acompañado de una hermosa dama- diciendo esto tomo la mano de Tsukushi y la

beso.

_Realmente estos tipos son iguales por lo menos no son pesados como su famoso líder._

Ella solo atino a sonreír.

-Buenas noches, soy Makino Tsukushi-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Gusto en conocerte Tsukushi-chan- - Mi nombre es Nishikado Soujiro- dijo guiñando el ojo (técnica especial

patentada de Akira y Soujiro)

_Tsukushi-chan pero que hombre para mas confianzudo, no debería extrañarme que todos estos niños ricos sean así; _

_tienes suerte de que no quiera causarle problemas a Kazuya porque sino…. Pensaba esto mientras apretaba el puño._

-¿Por qué no vienen un rato a nuestra mesa a conversar y de paso les presento a unos amigos?- inmediatamente la

agarro del brazo y se la llevo a la mesa en donde estaba Akira esperando.

En ese instante Rui como Tsukasa se encontraban saludando a algunos directivos de la Eitoku quienes al verlos no

desaprovecharon la oportunidad de persuadirlos de volver estudiar ahí.

Tsukushi fue de mala gana a la mesa en donde se encontraba el F2, miro a los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que

esa persona odiosa no se encontraba ahí.

_Me quedare aquí un rato y luego le digo a Kazuya que vayamos a otra mesa… ¡Hm…! ¡En serio esa comida se ve buena!_

Caballerosamente Akira se levanto al llegar ella y la saludo de la misma manera que lo hizo Soujiro.

-Mucho gusto, Mimasaka Akira…-

_En serio estos tipos son o se hacen los tontos en serio parecen estúpidos gemelos actuando igual._

Kazuya había visto todo el espectáculo sin poder hacer nada aunque los celos lo carcomían por dentro no podía

enojarse con ellos ya ellos siempre eran así.

_Mi Tsukushi-chan no caerá rendida ante ellos; yo que la conozco bien._

De pronto Kazuya la abrazo por un costado y les dijo:

-Ella es una gran amiga de la infancia, Makino Tsukushi, de la que siempre les he hablado- - Espero que la traten

amablemente-

-Que hace esta mala hierba aquí- dijo gritando Tsukasa el cual recién llegaba a la mesa.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar sus palabras a excepción de ella.

-Hm… Nada mal pero aunque la mora se vista de seda mora mismo queda- dijo esto rodeándola y observándola

detenidamente.

-Antes creía que eras un niño rico de mamá pero eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba- dijo riéndose Tsukushi.

Tsukasa aclaro su garganta y continúo con su ataque.

-Lo que quise decir es que para ser una sucia plebeya puedes verte de vez en cuando como alguien decente-

Las palabras de el realmente la estaban haciendo enojar.

_No voy a caer ante las provocaciones de este tipo._

-Que se te comió la lengua el ratón o es que mis dominios te intimidan- dijo provocándola aun mas.

_Ella lo miro con desprecio, no se pudo controlar más… Lo siento Kazuya –kun._

-Pues no te tengo miedo, ahora que estamos en tus dominios... ¿Cuál es la lección que me ibas a dar?

-Tsukasa, tranquilízate es solo una mujer-dijo Soujiro tratando de calmarlo. –Déjala en paz y vámonos de aquí-

-Pues la que se tiene que ir es otra… ¿No sé quién te dejo entrar? Personas como tú no deberían de estar aquí -

diciendo esto el la agarro del brazo con fuerza y se dispuso a sacarla del salón.

Tsukushi haciendo uso de la fuerza que le provoco la adrenalina del suceso se aflojó y le propino un golpe en la cara

a su abusador.

El golpe lo dejo en shock, no esperaba algo así por parte de una mujer mientras se limpiaba hilo de sangre corría

por su labios se disponía a levantarse para continuar con la pelea cuando en ese instante Rui se interpuso entre

ellos.

-Ya basta, Tsukasa-dijo casi gritando.

-Ella es mi amiga y no dejare que la lastimes; en serio esta vez has abusado demasiado de tu condicion- -Tienes

bien merecido lo que te sucedió.-

-Lo sabia- dijo Akira.

-Esta es la chica con la que estaba Rui ese día que se fue del club- le dijo en voz baja a Soujiro, el cual solo asintió.

-Lamento mucho, el mal rato que te hizo pasar-dijo Rui volteándose hacia ella, la agarro del brazo y se dispuso a

sacarla inmediatamente de ahí.

-Hey Rui... Te atreves a desafiarme de nuevo- -Esta vez no perdonare fácilmente tu traición-

_Que tonta soy… Tuve que suponer que él estaría aquí, que vergüenza… Pensará que soy algún tipo de delincuente._

El empezó a reír mientras caminaban.

Ella lo miro con incredulidad.

-Realmente le diste un buen golpe a Tsukasa- diciendo esto le ofreció una silla para que se siente en una mesa algo

alejada del lugar de los hechos.

-Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, solo su hermana lo había golpeado de tal manera- dijo divertidamente Rui.

-Ah si jejeje- rió nerviosamente Tsukushi.

-Así que este es el compromiso que tenías que cumplir-

-Si vine con un amigo- -Ahh Kazuya-kun-dijo poniéndose las manos en la boca y levantándose repentinamente.

-Creo que lo vi corriendo a buscar ayuda, es de tu porte y de cabello claro ¿No?

Ella asintió mientras se sentaba.

-Es una lástima que una noche tan hermosa se desperdicie de esta manera- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Hoy y por primera vez la veía diferente en verdad se veía hermosa, tenía un aire distinto a su alrededor.

-Si tienes razón sobre todo por la comida-.

-¿Quieres bailar? Sería un desperdicio haber venido a un baile y no bailar- Rui se levanto y en un acto de

caballerosidad le ofreció su mano.

Ella solo pudo sonreír y aceptar la mano que se encontraba frente a ella.

_Realmente se ve apuesto, si se viera así todos los días las chicas de la facultad no lo dejarían en paz._

_Y este es un clásico de a L'arc-En –Cielpetición del publico… Dedicado a las parejas de la noche- dijo el Dj en su cabina._

Mientras sonaban los primeros acordes de Hitomi no jyuunin (Viviendo en tus ojos) ambos entraban a la pista de

baile agarrados de la mano.

_No sé hace cuánto... pero el tiempo ha pasado,_

_¿Cuánto de ti sé realmente?_

_Trazar el mapa con la punta de mis dedos no nos llevará a ningún lado,_

_Veo en tu expresión cuánto te incomoda,_

_Tanto que intentas esconderlo._

_Es extraño... como incluso aunque corro en círculos_

_como si me resistiese a avanzar a un complicado futuro_

_Mi corazón aún te dibuja._

_Cuando alcé la mirada, la luz había llenado el cielo_

_sin perder su lustre._

_Si tan sólo pudiésemos ser como aquel siempre brillante sol._

El momento fue mágico, el abrazaba su cintura mientras que ella tenía puestos sus brazos en la espalda de él y así

fueron dejándose llevar por la música.

La mayoría de los asistentes no dejaban de verlos; Akira y Soujiro sonreían de manera tonta al verlos mientras que

Tsukasa se llenaba aun más de ira.

_Quiero que tu esencia me abrace... Sólo un poco más_

_el aire de fuera me jala, pero le doy la espalda.  
_

De a poco los recuerdo de Shizuka querían llegar a la mente de Rui pero él los desecho de manera inmediata

únicamente quería disfrutar de su momento con ella.

_Mis suspiros nubes blancas en el aire, me informan la estación._

_Repitiéndolo una vez más, tuve un pensamiento,_

_¿Qué hago aquí? _

_Quiero permanecer aquí, viéndote sonreír siempre_

_Quiero vivir cada nuevo momento en tus ojos,_

_en aquella escena coloreada para siempre de tonos opacos_

_para acercarnos más, quiero detener el tiempo para siempre.  
_

Rui quería que este momento se volviese eterno, de repente ella alzo la cabeza y sus miradas se toparon por un

segundo casi eterno. Sus respectivas miradas se reflejaron en los ojos del otro.

_Quiero permanecer aquí, viéndote sonreír siempre_

_Quiero vivir cada nuevo momento en tus ojos,_

_Si un día pudiese traerte a una tranquila estación_

_a las flores abriéndose en el cielo como copos de nieve._

_...a las flores._

Cuando la canción acabo se separaron y se quedaron en la pista de baile de pie sin decir nada, algo había pasado

en ese instante en que estuvieron juntos bailando.

-Parecemos tontos parados en la pista sin hacer nada- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué te parece si seguimos bailando?-

Ella asintió y así bailaron las próximas tres canciones después de ello se sentaron en la mesa.

-Vaya, estoy cansada hace tiempo que no bailaba así… Creía que Hanazawa Rui no sabía bailar- mientras decía esto

tomaba un poco de agua y se daba algo de aire.

-Pues digamos que alguien de mi estatus debe aprender de todo para sobrevivir en esta sociedad de ricos y

famosos- cosa que a Rui no lo ponía muy contento que digamos.

-Aunque he asistido a cientos de fiestas igual a esta es la primera vez que me divierto- dijo algo decepcionado pero

feliz a la vez.

-Pues no seré la mejor compañía que alguien de tu estatus pueda esperar pero te acompañare a las fiestas que

quieras-

¡_Qué tonta...! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Alguien como él ya debe tener a alguien que lo acompañe a este tipo de cosas. ¿Acaso_

_ parezco desesperada o qué?_

-Es una promesa- diciendo esto él le acerco su dedo meñique a lo cual ella respondió de igual forma y así juntos

hicieron esa promesa.

-Espérame un momento... Te traeré algo de comer-Rui se levanto rápidamente y se acerco al bufete.

Ella no dejaba de admirarlo.

_Diablos… ¿A dónde habrá ido Kazuya? Espero que no me haya dejado sola… ¡Ay no….! Como le haré para regresar al _

_campus… Y se le digo a Hanazawa Rui que me lleve de regreso… ¡No, no, no…! Estaría abusando demasiado de él._

Rui enfrente del bufete silbaba una alegre tonada mientras elegía los platos que se iba servir.

-Por favor, llévelos a la mesa donde se encuentra la joven de vestido rojo que me acompaña- le dijo a uno de los

meseros.

Mientras pensaba que mas llevaba a la mesa apareció Tsukasa.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo-

- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Si para eso es que venimos ¿no?

-Todavía no has respondido lo que te pregunte-

-Tsukasa, eres mi mejor amigo y estoy feliz de que hayas regresado de New York… Pero la época de secundaria del

F4 ha terminado- le dijo poniéndole el brazo en el hombro a su amigo.

-Todos hemos cambiado, tu también deberías hacerlo-

-A mi no me vas a decir que hacer-diciendo esto aparto bruscamente el brazo de su amigo.

Tsukushi estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo acontecido entre

Tsukasa y Rui ni de cuando el mesero trajo la comida a la mesa.

De repente la vibración de su celular la saco de su letargo… Era Kazuya.

-Alo, Tsukushi-Chan-

-¿Donde estas?-Kazuya hablaba tan rápido que casi ni se le entendía.

-Te vine a buscar a tu departamento pero no estabas, Akira me dijo que te habías regresado a tu casa-

_Pero qué diablos…_

-Aun estoy en la Eitoku-

-Espérame que voy para allá-

En ese instante llego el F2.

-No hace falta que lo hagas de eso nos encargaremos nosotros-dijo Soujiro que de manera abusiva había agarrado

el celular de Tsukushi.

Ella solo lo miro asustada.

-Toma- le devolvió el celular con una gran sonrisa seductora.

_En serio, estos tipos se están pasando de la raya primero el cabeza de garabato y ahora los gemelos estúpidos._

-Es una bonita velada, deberían aprovecharla- dijo Akira abrazando a Tsukushi.

Ella le saco el brazo y se hizo a un lado pero prácticamente estaba atrapada por Casanova y Don Juan.

Rui se aclaro la garganta.

-Hey Rui… Ven siéntate acá al lado de ella- diciendo esto Soujiro le cedió su puesto a Rui.

-Es una pena, que hayan dejado plantada a Tsukushi-chan- -¿Verdad Akira?

-Sí, acaba de llamar Kazuya y dijo que no podía regresar a recogerla- dijo en un tono tristemente sobre actuado.

-Tsukushi-chan, esta apenada por el asunto y como es algo tímida nos pidió que te dijésemos que las lleves a su

casa- prosiguió Soujiro con su acto de buen voluntad.

En ningún mo…. ¡Vamos no seas tímida…! Interrumpió Soujiro.

-¿Y qué dices a eso Rui?- preguntaron con ansiedad ambos.

-Por mí no hay problema igual me queda de camino a la casa-

-Bien, el trabajo ya está hecho- Se levantaron de la mesa ambos conspiradores.

-No queremos interrumpir a la feliz pareja mientras cenan, nos vemos luego- Se despidió Akira de nuevo con esa

enigmática sonrisa.

-Cualquier cosa, estaremos del otro lado-

Diciendo esto se fueron.

-Lamento mucho, que te hayan molestado de esa manera, ellos a veces no saben cuando detenerse- dijo Rui algo

avergonzado.

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada con ellos- Sonrió.

Y así empezaron a comer.

Del otro lado el F2 los miraba atentamente

-Buena jugada la tuya Akira-

-Pero fue aun mejor la tuya Soujiro-

-Por cierto donde fue Tsukasa- pregunto algo preocupado Soujiro –Espero que no se esté metiendo en más

problemas-

-Estaba conversando con Rui en la mesa del bufete de ahí desapareció, lo más probable es que ya se haya ido-

* * *

Las palabras de Rui habían calado dentro de la humanidad de él, sabía que de una u otra manera había obrado mal

pero ¿Por qué le molestaba la aptitud de Rui hacia esa insignificante chica?

Eran celos, se sentía celos. De que o por qué no lo sabía. Mientras pensaba tomaba otro sorbo de whisky.

-Ese golpe en serio me dolió, pero de que me las paga me las paga- diciendo esto asentó su vaso bruscamente en

la mesa del bar.

* * *

La noche aun era joven y ambos chicos habían pasado una noche inolvidable. Después de comer salieron a dar una

vuelta por el campus de la Eitoku.

-Aunque estudié aquí casi toda mi vida nunca me sentí a gusto- - Y aunque me prometí a mi mismo no volver a pisar

este lugar hoy no me arrepiento de haber venido aquí- le dijo directamente a ella.

-Tienes razón es un hermoso lugar- A la vez que ambos se sentaban en una banca al lado de una fuente de agua.

-A pesar de que estuve a punto de venir a estudiar acá, en realidad no me arrepiento de haber seguido estudiando

con mis amigos… Aunque…- Ella trataba de alejar las huellas del pasado.

-Aunque... ¿Quién sabe tal vez nos hubiésemos topado por los pasillos de clases?-diciendo esto Tsukushi se

empezó a sacar los tacones.

Hm… Pensándolo bien tal vez te hubieses peleado con Tsukasa al tratar de defender a alguien y finalmente te

hubiese sacado una tarjeta roja… Rui se podía imaginar en su mente tal escena.

-Pues yo no le tengo miedo al cabeza de garabato, si se atrevía a ponerme una mano encima se iba a topar con

este puño- diciendo esto se puso de pie y lanzo un golpe al aire.

-Después de la lección que le di hoy no tendrá más ánimo de molestarme- dijo ella con cierto orgullo.

-Tsukasa es alguien que no deja pasar fácilmente las ofensas-

Las palabras de Rui la preocuparon.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de el- diciendo esto le ofreció su mano.

Ella acepto la mano que le ofrecía y sentó junto a él a admirar las estrellas de la noche.

-Me olvide de decirte, que el día de hoy te ves hermosa- las palabras de Rui la hicieron sonrojar.

-Aunque ya debes de tener algo de frio- diciendo esto se quito el saco y se lo puso encima.

-Hasta que hora no la besa…- Eran nada más ni nada menos que Akira y Soujiro que habían estado siguiéndolos

todo el trayecto.

-Este Rui realmente es lento, es tan irritante-

-Déjalo... A veces es mejor un poco de romance, la expectativa es lo que lo hace mágica la situación-dijo Akira como

gran experto en el tema.

-Así que vámonos, que hoy no pasara nada-

-Aunque primero tengo que hacer una llamada- Soujiro iba a poner en práctica el Plan B.

-Aun tienes algo de hambre- -Se me antojo comer algo dulce-le pregunto a la joven.

-Un poco…- -Si quieres regresamos al baile- dijo señalando la entrada del gran salón.

-Me gustaría comer la tarta del otro día, la de crema pastelera-

-Vamos…- diciendo esto le ofreció su brazo…

Por alguna extraña razón, Tsukushi no podía decirle que no a él, sus ojos la habían hipnotizado sabía que era algo

peligroso pero simplemente quería dejarse llevar después de tanto tiempo después de lo que paso con Jun.

-No te vas a poner los zapatos- pregunto asombrado.

-Pues no… Pensaba ir descalza hasta llegar a tu carro-

-Yo pensé que iríamos caminando hasta la cafetería- -Así que será mejor que te los pongas-

-¿Queee? De ninguna manera prefiero ir descalza antes que ponerme de nuevo estos tacones, Hanazawa Rui

sabes lo que es…-

Y así siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar al carro de el-

Aunque prometí no regresar a ti, el día de hoy me has dado un único buen recuerdo, y así Rui condujo hacia esa

pequeña cafetería del Roppongi.

-Por cierto tengo unos zapatos deportivos en la parte de atrás…-

Fue cuestión de que Rui dijera eso para que ella inmediatamente se pasara a la parte de atrás del auto a cambiarse

de zapatos.

Al llegar a la cafetería por una extraña coincidencia, se sentaron en la misma mesa de la ultima vez y los atendió la

misma mesera.

-Dos tartas de crema pastelera con frutillas y 2 te helados- dijo él.

Tsukushi se quito el saco de Rui y lo puso a un lado de su asiento.

-Ya regreso- diciendo esto ella se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

El espectáculo era impresionante, el ver a una chica con un vestido tan elegante calzando unos deportivos que le

quedaban enormes.

Al poco rato llego la mesera con la orden.

-Su novia, el día de hoy se ve encantadora-

-Si tiene razón, mi novia…-

Lo quería negar pero lo que sintió al bailar con ella el día de hoy había sido indescriptible.

Esta vez era el celular que lo sacaba de su ensueño, mientras tanto ella se acercaba a la mesa.

-Alo, si madre-

-Claro, que estoy bien-

-Quien le conto eso…-

-Es una compañera de clases-

-Sí, cuando pueda la llevare a la casa-

-Buenas noches para usted también- diciendo esto colgó.

En serio, que esta vez han abusado mi paciencia- reflexiono algo molesto.

-¿Paso algo malo?- diciendo esto ella se sentó.

-No, no lo creo-

Sonrió y se metió un gran bocado de tarta en la boca.

-Realmente esta delicioso, fue una buena idea venir acá-

El asintió y siguieron conversando y comiendo hasta que las campanadas del reloj anunciaron que este día

miércoles de baile por la noche había llegado a su fin.

* * *

Un poco largo... ¿No? A decir verdad tenía la idea principal de esta capitulo pero a medida de que lo fui escribiendo

las palabras fueron fluyendo espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado; ya que hasta ahora este es el más

me ha gustado…

Chao y un beso... No dejen de revisar mi historia ya que dentro de una o 2 semanas publicare la continuación.


	7. Capitulo 7 Doumyouji Tsukasa

Hola a todos, de antemano agradezco su preferencia.. Espero que este capitulo les guste.

Este fic es de mi total autoria pero como siempre descargo mi responsabilidad, ya que los personajes no pertenecen son creacion de Yoko Kamio

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

"**Doumyouji Tsukasa"**

Tsukushi desde que llego a su casa no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar la avalancha de sucesos que vivió esa noche, su enfrentamiento con Doumyouji,

sospechosa intromisión del F2 y la velada que paso con Rui en lugar de Kazuya…Tenía muchos problemas en su cabeza como para sumar una

preocupación más o un pensamiento ajeno a lo que realmente le preocupaba;

Aunque Yuki dijo que le iba ayudar a conseguir trabajo, desde ya debía de organizarse no iba a ser fácil pero para ella no significaba más que otro

desafío que superar; esa noche la paso en vela tratando de ajustar aun mas su reducido presupuesto y buscando la manera de arreglar sus horarios

para que no afecten a sus clases ni a su entrenamiento con el equipo.

Su familia siempre fue lo primero sobretodo el futuro de su hermano menor.

* * *

**Horas Atrás en la Recepción de los Dormitorios Shimoda**

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi hermana, yo puedo conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo- dijo Suzumu del otro lado del auricular.

-De ninguna manera, debes dedicarte a estudiar y sobretodo de vigilar a mi papa para que no haga más tonterías-

-Pero….-

-Te dije que no debes preocuparte… ¿Alguna vez tu hermana ha fallado a una promesa?

Hubo un repentino silencio…

- Mientras yo pueda ayudarte lo seguiré haciendo- dijo con firmeza

Suzumu hizo aun el periódico que tenía en sus manos.

-Gracias- dijo el joven casi como un suspiro.

-Nada de agradecimientos y anda a estudiar, dile a mama y a papa que el viernes pasare por la casa en la noche-

_-Vamos Tsukushi, no es la primera vez…-_

* * *

**Esa misma noche en los Dormitorios Tsunashima**

Habían pasado algunos años desde que Rui no podía dormir este suceso lo relacionaba con lo acontecido hace pocas horas; había pasado una velada

interesante con Makino pero algo le molestaba.

La manera en que el F2 se había entrometido entre él y Makino, como tratando por todos los medios posibles de metérsela por entre los ojos… Se

había dado cuenta de las intenciones de sus amigos pero decidió dejarlos ser…

_-De playboys pasaron a ser Celestinos-_

Le parecía graciosa la idea pero con lo que no estaba de acuerdo es que hayan involucrado a su madre en ese asunto… Con lo poco que la conocía

sabia que ella ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones.

Makino le parecía una chica agradable y hasta cierto punto linda pero esos no eran suficientes motivos para él como para entablar algún tipo de

relación que no sea amistad.

_-Sería injusto para ella y también para mí- _pensaba mientras daba vueltas por la cama

En ese momento empezó a recordar

_-Creo que mis actos fueron precipitados… Aunque no puedo negar que se veía adorable-_

-Debo hablar con ese par antes de que las cosas se empiecen a malinterpretar- Diciendo esto se levanto precipitadamente de su cama…

Miro el pequeño reloj de su escritorio y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que amanezca.

Cuando Rui no podía dormir o tenía algún asunto que le preocupaba optaba por hacer ejercicios esa costumbre la aprendió de un viejo señor en la

India.

Cuando llego el momento de sus primeras clases salió de su departamento; Rui siempre había sido perezoso y dormilón pero cuando tenía sus

obligaciones definitivamente las cumplía, últimamente sentía que cada día que pasaba tenia mas y mas…

Como todos los días se sentó en un rincón a esperar el inicio de clases bueno a decir verdad se recostó en una banca a esperar que el profesor llegara

esa era la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido... Adoraba la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente

Al terminar las clases de Ingles se percato que Makino nunca llego a clases así que sin más ni más salió del Dpto. de Idiomas y se dirigió a su facultad a

recibir el resto de sus clases

Rui supuso que por cuestiones del entrenamiento ella no había podido asistir a clases y que probablemente al día siguiente llegaría con una gran

sonrisa ante el pidiéndole prestados sus apuntes.

* * *

**En la mansión Doumyouji**

Después ser humillado dos veces por la misma persona, Tsukasa no dejaba de pensar en la manera de vengarse de aquella chica a la que solo conocía

como Makino… A pesar de haber pasado algunos años en New York aprendiendo sobre el manejo de empresas y demás, el aun seguía siendo un niño

caprichoso y rencoroso tal vez ya no actuaba de forma tan infantil pero su manera de ser impulsiva seguía intacta.

El encuentro con esa muchacha en la Universidad en donde estudiaba Rui y luego en el baile de la Eitoku definitivamente lo habían malhumorado pero

lo que más le indignaba era saber que se había atrevido a golpearlo…

_El Todo poderosos Doumyouji Tsukasa golpeado por una plebeya…_

Ese pensamiento le recorría la mente una y otra vez y no lo dejaba en paz.

-Si tan solo, pudiera sacarle una tarjeta roja como en antaño-

-Otra vez con tus juegos infantiles, ya no eres un niño para pensar tonterías-

-Deberías concentrarte en asuntos más importantes-

Se trataba de Tsubaki, la cual había venido con Tsukasa desde New York por pedido de sus padres hasta que el logre establecerse correctamente en

Japón.

Tsukasa que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en frente de una gran chimenea volteó súbitamente.

-No te metas en mis asuntos-dijo irritado.

En respuesta a ello Tsubaki le dio un golpe en la cabeza y sentó cerca de él.

-No creas que estar aquí como tu niñera es de mi agrado pero como sabrás aun no gozas de la total confianza de nuestros padres así será mejor que

te pongas al día con tus obligaciones- diciendo esto se acomodo en el asiento doblando sus largas piernas.

Tsukasa sabía que aunque su regreso fue pactado hace años fue a la vez fue algo repentino; conocía que todo esto tenía un trasfondo que aun no

conocía pero por el momento ese asunto no le preocupaba ya que tenía un plan por si acaso a su madre se le olvidara la promesa que hicieron hace ya

4 años.

-Deberías ya haber regresado a tu casa con tu marido… No me extrañaría si él te botara a la calle uno de estos días.

-Si lo hace, seria por tu culpa- diciendo esto empezó a golpearlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué diablos aun te has presentado a la Compañía? Y peor aun ¿Cuándo empiezas a estudiar?

-No creas que has venido a Japón a perder el tiempo-

Tsubaki no podía evitar sentir indignación al ver a su hermano comportarse aun de forma tan irresponsable…. Para ella golpearlo era una manera de

librar su creciente frustracion

Tratando de evadir los golpes que le propinaba su hermana se escabullo por el suelo.

-Espera un momento,…-dijo jadeando mientras se levantaba.

-No hacía falta de que vinieras conmigo, la vieja bruja y yo tenemos un trato- - Así que dile que pase lo que pase hare que lo cumpla- diciendo esto

salió y se dirigió a su habitación.

El había pasado los 4 últimos años de su vida en New York haciendo todo lo que le dijo su madre sin poner reparos después de ese tiempo regresaría a

Japón y podría hacer lo que quisiera con dos únicas condiciones: que terminara sus estudios y que pusiera en práctica lo que aprendió en New York.

Para Tsukasa la segunda condición era algo peligrosa ya que si se descuidaba acabaría totalmente involucrado en los negocios de la Compañía pero a

pesar de lo que cualquiera pensaría ya había tomado sus precauciones.

Por ahora eso no era un mayor problema lo que más quería ahora era vengarse de Makino Tsukushi, aplastarla como la mala hierba que era.

Y así su mente empezó a maquinar un plan de acción.

Por último la aplastare y humillare hasta que me pida perdón de rodillas por lo que me hizo.

_Es un plan perfecto…. Se reía para sus adentros Tsukasa._

* * *

Tsukasa estaba tranquilamente sentado frente a la puerta del estudio esperando la llegada de su "invitada", los gritos provenientes de la parte

exterior hicieron que esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tocaron tres veces la puerta antes de que el diera la orden de entrar, había sido una batalla feroz pero finalmente la fiera había sido atrapada pero no

domada, los ojos de la misma en lugar de demostrar miedo indicaban un profundo odio… Eso a él le encantaba… Un desafío.

-Si hubieses aceptado venir por las buenas, no tendríamos que haber llegado a estos extremos- mientras decía esto se iba acercando a ella poco a

poco.

La actual apariencia salvaje de la muchacha lo habían cautivado sobre todo esos ojos llenos de vida que aparentaban que lo iban a absorber en la

profundidad de su oscuridad.

Tsukushi estaba tranquilamente hace unas horas en su entrenamiento sabatino cuando de repente unos hombres vestidos de traje negro la

interceptaron y aunque se defendió y tarto de huir no pudo hacer nada contra ellos…

Y ahí estaba en frente a su captor llena de ira contenida… Justo ahora las palabras de advertencia de Hanazawa Rui le retumbaban en la cabeza…

Su ira era tal que sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Justo cuando llego a ella, Tsukasa le saco la mordaza de la boca solo para escuchar un grito estruendoso...

-Pero que pretendes, maldito bastar..- de nuevo la mordaza le cubrió la boca.

-Creo que esa no es la manera correcta de hablar ante alguien como yo-

Ella siguió articulando palabras incomprensibles.

-¿Que dijiste?- -No te entiendo acaso ¿Estás pidiendo clemencia?- De nuevo se acerco a ella y le quito la mordaza de la boca.

-Eso nunca, antes de eso preferiría morir-

Tsukasa le cubrió de nuevo la boca e hizo una seña con la mano para que se la llevaran.

_Que tan peligroso podría ser ese tipo, ella lo desconocía, si tan solo… Si tan solo…_

Ella se desmayo…

Como una historia ya contada en antaño, Tsukasa buscaba comprar la voluntad de las personas a través del dinero y manipularlas a través de su

poder… Todos tenían un precio incluso ella.

En sueño idílico se encontraba la joven en donde todo era perfecto… _Un momento mi vida no es así…_

-Donde estoy- dijo despertándose de su letargo…

-Tranquila señorita, dentro de un momento terminaremos-

Mientras se dejaba llevar por lo relajante del masaje, su, mente dejo de pensar por un momento…

Después del tratamiento de belleza que recibió inmediatamente la llevaron al estilista…

La joven estilista le empezó su largo cabello.

-Tiene un hermoso cabello aunque un buen corte de cabello no le vendría nada mal-

-Eso nunca- diciendo esto ella agarro su cabello y lo abrazo. –Déjelo tal y como esta-

Su orden fue automáticamente aceptada…

El día de hoy será una velada especial, el joven amo nos pidió que la vistiéramos para la ocasión…

* * *

Y así apareció de nuevo en frente a Tsukasa con un mini vestido negro, encima del mismo una chaqueta también negra, unos leggins negros y botas

largas que hacían juego con el vestuario mientras que su largo cabello estaba recogido con una larga trenza hacia un lado.

-Nada mal con ese aspecto ahora si puedes acompañarme- diciendo esto le agarro la mano.

Ella inmediatamente se soltó de manera brusca.

-No iré contigo a ningún lado, quiero que me devuelvas mi ropa inmediatamente-.

-¿Qué hiciste que…? Ese era mi uniforme del equipo de…-

-Basta de estupideces y ven- -Vamos a decirle a Rui, que ahora estas saliendo conmigo- Intento agarrarla de la mano de nuevo.

-¿Que el golpe que te di, te provoco daño cerebral?-

-¿Qué no estás contenta con todo lo que he hecho hoy por ti?-dijo un tanto extrañado

-De ninguna manera…- -Y por ultimo... ¿Qué es todo eso de que ahora estoy saliendo contigo?-

-Acaso no sabes que yo soy el primogénito de la Corporacion Financiera Doumyouji. No hay nada que no pueda comprar con dinero-

-¡Yo no estoy en venta!- En ese instante le tiro encima el bolso de mano que llevaba.

-Por tu culpa hoy falte a mi entrenamiento y a mi trabajo…-

-Si aceptas salir conmigo ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por el dinero, vivirás una vida de lujo y riquezas- -No seas testadura-

Lo miro por un instante y se volteo.

-Me voy, envíame la cuenta para pagarte por todo lo de hoy- diciendo esto salió azotando la puerta.

El se quedo mudo observando cómo salía de la habitación.

-Estúpido Doumyouji- Tsukushi iba echando chispas mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

_-Menos mal, no llegaron a quemar a mi uniforme-_

-Veo que mi tonto hermano, te causo problemas el día de hoy-

Ella asintió algo sorprendida por la intromisión de la joven dama.

-¿Estas perdida verdad?- -No te preocupes te llevare a la salida-

Ya en la puerta de entrada.

-Gracias…-

-Mi nombre es Tsubaki y disculpa por el mal rato que te hizo pasar mi hermano el día de hoy, el no sabe cómo tratar a las personas-diciendo esto hizo

una reverencia.

Tsukushi respondió de la misma manera y haciendo un ademan con la mano se despidió.

Tsubaki sonrió pero al perderla de vista su cara se transformo, no iba a tolerar esa conducta en su hermano.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el club se siempre se habían citado el F4 pero aun no llegaba Tsukasa a la cita concertada.

A todos les había sorprendido que Tsukasa siendo tan rencoroso de buenas a primeras haya "perdonado" tan fácilmente a Rui por su "ofensa"; aunque

era extraño a ellos no le sorprendía ese tipo de aptitud por parte de él.

-Se ha de tratar de alguna tontería como a la que ya nos tiene acostumbrados- dijo Soujiro descansando su brazo en la mesa.

-Y yo que tenía una cita- respondió lamentándose Akira

De repente la atención de ambos se centro en Rui.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tsukushi-chan?- pregunto Soujiro codeando a su amigo.

-Pues…-

-No seas tímido, hombre si tienes alguna duda nos tiene a Soujiro y a mí para ayudarte-

Ambos asintieron.

-Creo que no deberían entrometerse en ese asunto, ya que ella y yo solo somos compañeros de clases- dijo fríamente y de manera desinteresada.

Akira y Soujiro sabían que si presionaban a su amigo las cosas iban a salir mal así que por ahora era mejor no insistir.

-Entonces no habría problema si la invitamos a salir con nosotros, ella me pareció una chica muy simpática. ¿Verdad Akira?-

- Si, además ella es amiga de Kazuya, no habría problema si algún día invitamos a Makino y a…-

-Basta de pronunciar ese nombre en mi presencia-

Era Tsukasa que para variar llegaba de muy mal humor.

* * *

Espero que tampoco haya sido muy trillada la escena de Tsukasa y Makino pero recuerden que es otro inicio es decir que estas cosas tuvieron que

haber padado pero Makino burlo su destino al no ir a la Eoitoku en la secundaria...

Muy pronto la actualizare de nuevo, no lo hice antes ya que estaba bueno estoy con los achaques de embarazo y... UFFF... Por todo tengo sueño pero

hoy hice un esfuerzo. Prometo no demorar en actualizar... Chao y un beso ..


	8. Cap 8 Tsukasa, Tsukushi y Rui

Hola chic s.. Lamento muchisimo la demora pero me encontraba ocupada con cosas del trabajo... Epoca de examenes.. Pero bueno aproveche mis

vacaciones para terminar este capitulo...

De antemano aprovecho para contestar una duda de mis lectoras: Aun no se si es niño o niña.. Pero si es niño supongo que adivinaran que nombre le

pondre..jejeje... Ahhh.. Por cierto gracias a aquellas chicas/amigas que han puesto mi historia entre sus favoritas o tienen algun tipo de alerta... en

serio eso me anima a seguir.. Claro tampoco es que no vaya a terminarla...

Bueno mucho bla, bla, bla.. Y aqui esta la continuacion...

Por si acaso, yo no soy dueña de HYD ni de sus personajes excepto de los que yo cree

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**"Tsukasa, Tsukushi y Rui"**

Hay días en que todo realmente sale mal y este era uno de esos días para Tsukasa Doumyouji no solo tuvo que aguantar el rechazo de Makino sino

que para rematar tuvo que soportar la paliza de su hermana al enterarse del secuestro de la misma así que lo menos quería escuchar era de ella pero

la suerte (mala suerte para el), el destino o el F3 se lo impedían.

-Basta de pronunciar ese nombre en mi presencia-

Se sentó amargamente en la mesa VIP que compartía el F4 en total silencio esperando que su mal humor se fuese o que la conversación de sus amigos

le hiciera olvidar lo acontecido pero nadie dijo nada solo Soujiro hizo una seña para traer una botella de whisky y unos vasos.

Esa era la manera perfecta de que él se relajara; todo esperaban con ansias la noticia por la cual los habían citado

Al llegar la botella de whisky, Tsukasa se sirvió un vaso y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

-Tsukasa, no me digas que…. Akira lo miro atentamente.

¿Otra vez te peleaste con tu hermana?- termino de preguntar Soujiro sin demostrar sorpresa alguna ya que sabían que ambos no podían vivir juntos

pero tampoco separados.

Era más que obvia la situación sobre todo por el moretón que tenía a un lado de su labio.

-Por lo visto, nuestra hermana te dio una paliza ¿No?- diciendo esto Akira puso su mano en el hombro de su enojado amigo.

Todos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa…

Inmediatamente hizo a un lado a su amigo.

-No es nada de su incumbencia- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Acto seguido aclaro su garganta.

-Los cite aquí para anunciarles que desde la otra semana empiezo a estudiar-

-Entonces el F4 se volverá a reunir- Soujiro dijo con algo de satisfacción.

-Solo faltaría que Rui, regresara a la Eitoku- acoto Akira de manera inmediata.

-Pues no… Iré a estudiar con Rui, así que seremos por decirlo así compañeros- sentencio Tsukasa sin quitarle la mirada a su ya desconcertado amigo.

La mirada que le dirigió a manera de desafío a Rui fue tan obvia que todos se dieron cuenta que esta extraña decisión tenía en si un trasfondo.

Los viejos hábitos no se olvidan.

Rui y el F2 conocían de la naturaleza vengativa de Tsukasa y que cuando se encaprichaba con algo o alguien no había quien lo detuviera…

Y Makino Tsukushi era ahora su objetivo.

A Soujiro y Akira esto realmente no los sorprendió pero sentían algo de lastima por aquella muchacha.

Rui quiso tomar esto con la habitual calma que lo caracterizaba pero por alguna razón no podía, lo único que atino a hacer es beber un sorbo de trago.

Preocupación eso era lo que sentía Rui cuando se presentó el lunes a sus clases habituales, era cierto que el campus era enorme y que las

posibilidades de que esos dos se topen eran mínimas aun tomando en cuenta que estudiaban distintas carreras; aun para él le pareció una extraña

coincidencia compartir una clase con Makino.

Aun así con esa manera lógica de pensar, él no dejaba de imaginar en lo que ocurría si esos dos se llegaran a encontrar.

Aunque en un arranque de locura temporal le prometió a Makino protegerla de su amigo sabía que en realidad poco podía hacer por ella; lo primero

antes que nada era advertirle de su presencia.

Esta vez le guardo un asiento a su lado pero Tsukushi nunca llego a clases…

_Entre tantos estudiantes, ¿Cuál sería la oportunidad de que la encuentre?_

_Debí haberle pedido su número de celular…_

_Es absurdo que me preocupe, estoy seguro de que se puede defender sola…._

_Solo somos conocidos…_

_Pero… _

* * *

Aunque el cambio de horarios había dejado algo cansada a Tsukushi no podía negar que ya se estaba acostumbrando de a poco a su nueva rutina, de

esto ya había pasado casi una semana, a primera hora recibía clases de ingles luego pasaba a entrenar de ahí a su primer trabajo como ayudante en

el Departamento de Niños con Necesidades Especiales en la Facultad de Educación después recibía el resto de materias complementarias y por ultimo

en la noche trabajaba en un club.

Era una carga pesada para ella pero estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que Suzumu no dejase de estudiar.

Extrañaba la compañía y los apuntes de Rui pero en el fondo sentía que eso era lo mejor no solo porque él es parte del F4 y amigo el cabeza de

garabato sino que sentía miedo de sus sentimientos hacia el…

_Los niños bonitos no son de fiar- _pensaba con amargura mientras terminaba con el trabajo del día de hoy.

Hace poco más de 4 años conoció al que sería su primer amor Oribe Junpei medio hermano de Oribe Shingo uno de sus amigos en la secundaria;

aunque en un principio no quería involucrarse con el hermano de uno de sus compañeros de clases por temor a los rumores no pudo resistirse ante los

encantos del mismo sobre todo por su personalidad alegre y porque no decirlo su belleza.

Tsukushi vivió con el hermosos momentos pero con el también recibió la decepción mas grande de su vida al enterarse de Junpei salió solo con ella solo

para darle celos a su hermano o mejor dicho a su medio hermano.

Junpei se sentía celoso de Shingo y que mejor manera de salir con la chica de la cual estaba enamorado pero que tácitamente lo había rechazado.

Ya habían pasado algunos días y las cosas se desarrollaban con total normalidad aunque Tsukushi podría jurar que la estaban siguiendo pero tal vez

se trataba de su imaginación ya que no había tenido descanso…

Así que hoy era un día para relajarse puesto a que hoy tenía la noche libre en el trabajo y afortunadamente tampoco tenía hoy clases.

Se sentó tranquilamente en una mesa de la cafetería universitaria a esperar la llegada de Yuki…

Tsukushi se encontraba realmente pensativa…

_Hoy por la noche iré a visitar a mis padres y a Suzumu, me quedare a dormir ahí, mañana de mañana iré directamente a la última charla técnica con el _

_entrenador y en la tarde es el partido… Luego…. Ohm…_

-Otra vez, haciendo muecas raras- dijo su amiga con una risita.

¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?

Inmediatamente alzo la mirada para darse cuenta de que Yuki ya se encontraba sentada frente a ella.

-Nada, en particular- sonrió.

-Bueno ahora que ya estoy aquí ya no tienes la excusa de que no tienes tiempo así que cuéntame hasta el último detalle de lo que paso la semana

pasada- la joven apoyo sus codos en la mesa esperando a que el relato comience.

-Pues nada en especial, fue normal- Tsukushi dijo con total desinterés ya que sabía que lo de esa noche solo había sido especial para ella y no tenía la

menor intención de que Yuki empezara a hacer conjeturas.

-No, no, no señorita... Normal es que te mojes cuando llueve- le replico inmediatamente.

-En serio no creo que sea tan relevante- dio un suspiro… _Realmente Yuki llega a veces ser tan insistente_

Conocía a su amiga por años así que de manera rápida le comento lo pasado.

-Entre, conocí a los amigos de Kazuya, fui a su mesa, no le agrade a uno de ellos, discutí con esa persona, Kazuya desapareció, me topé con un

compañero de clases el cual me acompaño toda la noche y finalmente me trajo a casa-

Yuki no proceso esa descarga de información, le parecía tan confuso…

-Espera no entendí nada- levantando su mano enfrente de ella para detenerla.

Yuki la empezó a bombardear de preguntas ciertamente no fue muy clara así que no tuvo más remedio de relatarle todo y remontarse a esa noche de

miércoles.

-Wow, parece un cuento de hadas- comento una emocionada Yuki.

-Pues en los cuentos de hadas hay ogros- refiriéndose a Doumyouji

-Y también hay príncipes o acaso no te pareció romántica la manera en que Hanazawa –san salvo la noche-

-Pues para mí no es la gran cosa… Solo hizo eso porque sintió pena ya que me quede sola en ese lugar- dijo restándole importancia a lo acontecido…

Era mejor pensar así, de todas formas ya no tendría más oportunidad de verlo.

-Mira que conocer al F4 y que uno de ellos fuese tu compañero de clases no es de ensueño-

-Cuantas personas que conocemos pueden presumir de ello-

Yuki realmente se encontraba maravillada… _Mejor no le comento lo que paso con el cabeza de garabato_

-Por cierto, me llamo Kazumi… Quiere que la vayamos a visitar- dijo Tsukushi tratando de desviar el tema de conversación, lo cual por cierto era algo

difícil…

-¿Estas libre el día domingo?-

-Sí, aunque…- -Primero voy a hablar con Nakatsuka-kun, ya que hace días que no salimos juntos... Le pregunte para ir juntos a tu partido de mañana

pero aun no me ha respondido- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-No me digas que se pelearon de nuevo- cosa que no le sorprendía ya a Tsukushi porque últimamente las peleas entre ellos eran continuas.

-Vamos no te pongas triste, de seguro que te llama más luego…- de alguna manera tenía que animarla.

¿Por qué no mejor vamos pensando en que vamos a ir a ver al cine?

La joven sonrió.

* * *

Las dudas de Tsukushi no estaban del todo erradas… Doumyouji había contratado a alguien para encontrar y seguir a Makino, según el último informe

que obtuvo ella se dirigía a uno de los cines locales con una amiga…

Era momento de entrar en acción así que llamo al F2 ya que sabía que con Rui no podía contar o no debía.

-En este momento estoy saliendo para una cita… Es viernes….-

-¿Y que tiene que ver sea viernes?-

-En verdad, no lo entiendes… Deberías aprovechar y salir con alguien en lugar de perder el tiempo yendo al cine-

-¿Tsukasa, Por qué no le preguntas a Akira? Me parece que tiene la noche libre-

-Lo siento, Tsukasa…. El día de mañana tendré un examen…-

-Pero mañana es sábado-

-Eso ya lo sé… Pero tengo que cumplir, mi padre me advirtió de que si me quedaba en una materia mi vida social se iría al trasto-

-¿Por qué no llamas a Soujiro? Creo que él está desocupado esta noche-

* * *

Por otro lado Hanazawa Rui se preparaba para una comida de negocios, su padre había regresado de improviso de Italia, para su fortuna su madre se

había quedado allá atendiendo uno que otro asunto pendiente…

A decir verdad había rumores de que su madre estaba dejando todo preparado en Italia para finalmente establecerse en Japón ya que ella quería

estar más cerca de él.

-Lo más normal del mundo es que las madres quieran pasar más tiempo con sus hijos… Espero que seas un apoyo para tu madre- era Hanazawa Seiji

el cual se encontraba frente a su hijo esperando la llegada de su invitado de negocios.

-Recuerda que a tu madre a pesar de haber vivido algunos años en Japón aún no se adapta al ritmo de vida de Oriente-

El solo asintió a las palabras de su padre… Todo lo que él dijo era cierto su madre era de origen italiano pero tenía algo de sangre japonesa y a pesar

de que trato de vivir en Japón hace algunos años, ella nunca se acostumbró…

-Creo que lo más sensato en este caso es que te mudes de nuevo a la casa- -Sé que tomaste ya una decisión y la respeto pero la situación amerita

que reconsideres tu estancia en el Campus-

-Lo hare, padre-

En ese instante llegaban el Sr. Hideki y su hija Izumi.

La comida de negocios de repente se había convertido tácitamente en una cita ya que antes de partir en su viaje por el mundo, Izumi y Rui se habían

conocido y hasta cierto punto habían tenido una relación de amistad bueno eso pensaba ella.

A decir verdad su padre no le había mentido ya que durante la comida solo se trataron temas netamente de negocios ni una sola vez se habló de

compromiso o de matrimonio.

-Padre, me gustaría dar una vuelta con Rui-san ya que hace tiempo que no vemos- dijo la joven castaña.

-Pues, yo no veo que haya algún problema-… -Siempre es bueno cultivar las amistades verdad Seiji?-

El asintió… -Tienes toda la razón, Rui trátala con mucho cuidado... ¿Está bien? Dijo su padre casi como una orden.

-No debe preocuparse…- contesto un parco Rui.

-Padre, Sr. Izumi... Que tengan buenas noches- diciendo esto hizo una reverencia a manera de despedida lo cual fue imitado por la muchacha la cual no

dudo en aferrarse al brazo de él.

-Vaya Rui-kun has cambiado bastante desde la última vez que te vi-

-No sé a qué te refieres sigo siendo el mismo-

La joven empezó a reír…

-Aun haces esos comentarios raros- -A lo que me refiero es a que estas más conversón de lo de costumbre, antes era difícil de que contestaras a una

pregunta y en la comida con nuestros padres te has expresado de manera tan elocuente- le dijo mirando a los ojos.

-No hace falta que me alagues por comportarme como un hombre de negocios- diciendo alejo el brazo de la muchacha del suyo.

Ella rio de nuevo.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te haces el serio a decir verdad me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo- el tono de ella se hizo algo serio.

-No lo tomes a mal pero en serio estaba aburrida de hablar de negocios-

De repente se puso frente a él.

-No debes preocuparte ya que no te estoy coqueteando… Solo quise salir de ahí y ya- al terminar la frase puso su dedo índice sobre la punta de la

nariz del joven y de nuevo rió…

* * *

Viéndose solo Tsukasa no tuvo más opción de ir solo al cine, situación que no lo ponía de muy buen humor que digamos ya que contadas ocasiones

había ido a uno ya que cuando quería ver alguna película solo tenía que dar la orden y lo hacía en la comodidad de su mansión…

Y para arreglar el asunto había perdido el rastro de Makino.

Ese instante estaba distraído tratando de ponerle algo de mantequilla a sus palomitas de maíz pero su falta de experiencia hizo de esto una misión

casi imposible para él.

-Debes hacerlo de esta manera… No es necesario usar la fuerza caso contrario harás que salga más de lo que quieres-.

El miraba con atención lo que hacia la joven que se había detenido ayudarle de manera sorpresiva

-Espero que te haya servido de ayuda-

Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues no creas que te voy agradecer… Yo no te pedí ayuda- para su sorpresa la que lo había ayudado era justamente quien él estaba buscando.

La mirada de ella también cambio de repente.

-Pues no creas que para mí es un placer ayudar a una persona tan malagradecida como tú-

Y así comenzó de nuevo el círculo vicioso...

Con lo que no contaban es que esta escena era vista de cerca por Rui y compañía.

-Hola, Rui- dijo Tsukasa agarrando de la muñeca a Tsukushi mientras se acercaba a él.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, supongo que también estas en una cita-

Las palabras de su amigo lo tomaron por sorpresa pero lo que más le sorprendía era ver a esos dos juntos.

-Pues, a decir verdad…

-Rui, Tsukushi es ahora mi novia- dijo acercándola a él y abrazándola.

-Espera un momento... - Nosotros en ningún momento… Tsukushi empezó a mirar de manera algo desesperada a Rui mientras que a la vez trataba de

soltarse.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?.. Espero que no te metas entre nosotros- dijo de nuevo con orgullo mirando a los ojos marrones de su amigo.

-He dicho que NO- dijo casi gritando… -Deja de decir estupideces en frente de los demás- le dio un empujón y salió corriendo avergonzada por la

escena que Doumyouji había montado enfrente de Rui y de la chica que lo acompañaba.

-Es algo tímida… Así que por favor compréndanla- dio media vuelta y se fue atrás de ella.

-Por cierto, nos vemos luego- Y así se despidió de ambos jóvenes.

Rui se quedó prácticamente sin habla, realmente no procesaba lo que había ocurrido en frente de sus ojos.

_-Tanto se han acercado en estos días-_

_-Aunque ella insistía en que no tienen nada pero que hacían juntos en el cine-_

-¡¿Hey, te pasa algo..?.! Has estado pensativo desde que llegaste…

-A decir verdad, me sorprendió de que me llamaras tan de repente-

-No me digas que te peleaste con Tsukushi-chan- Soujiro miraba con preocupación y sorpresa a Rui ya que desde que lo conocía nunca le había llamado

para salir a alguna parte o peor aún a tomar un trago… Así que no tuvo más remedio que hacer a un lado la cita que tenía en ese instante.

_-No creo que haya sido buena idea venir para acá-_

-Ella y yo en realidad, no estamos saliendo ni siquiera la he visto en días- contesto Rui mientras tomaba un sorbo de vodka.

-Entiendo…

Soujiro buscaba dentro de sí palabras de aliento para su deprimido amigo y realmente era algo difícil ya que rara vez Rui exponía sus sentimientos ante

los demás.

-Lo más importante es que seas sincero contigo mismo, no es fácil cuando estas confundido pero tienes que esforzarte o sino ante tus ojos se irán las

oportunidades como agua corriendo en tus manos- puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Como agua corriendo en mis manos- repitió pensativo.

-Es la primera vez que pides mi ayuda espero que no sea la última- Soujiro sonrió con total sinceridad ante él a lo cual Rui respondió de la misma

manera.

-Creo que es momento de que aclares la situación-

* * *

-¡Rayos, con lo bien que lo estaba pasando...!-

Era Tsukushi que llegaba refunfuñando ante su amiga.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto con algo curiosidad Yuki… - Te he estado buscando- la aptitud de Tsukushi le parecía extraña era obvio que tuvo algún

problema.

¿Te ocurrió algo malo, mientras ibas a comprar dulces?-pregunto con preocupación Yuki.

Tsukushi sentía que iba a estallar…

-Pues me topé con el cabeza de garabato-

-Te refieres a Doumyouji-san-

-No deberías referirte ante esa persona de manera tan cortes, él es un idiota-

Realmente estaba molesta_… Mira que decir que soy su novia y en frente de Hanazawa Rui... ¿Que pretende?_

-¿Pero qué paso?... _Para que Tsukushi se encuentre tan enfadada en serio tuvo que haber sido algo malo lo que le hizo... _No dejaba de pensar Yuki.

-Dejemos para otro día la película y vamos a tomar algo dulce… ¿Qué dices?... De paso me cuentas bien lo que ocurrió, es malo que te guardes las

frustraciones.

Tsukushi asintió, realmente que haría sin la compañía de su mejor amiga.

Y ahí se encontraban ambas amigas en el lugar y la mesa de siempre esperando su orden

-Pues… A decir verdad….- El sonido de su celular la interrumpió aunque realmente no tenía ánimos de comentarle lo sucedido a Yuki.

La llamada era de su trabajo, una de las chicas que tenía que trabajar en esa noche tuvo un accidente doméstico y no pudo asistir y Tsukushi fue la

única que atendió la llamada de la administradora del local.

-Lamento mucho haberte llamado en tu día libre pero no había nadie quien supliera a Midori-chan- por un momento sus pensamientos se alejaron del

mal rato que paso ya que las justificaciones de Ayumi-san las distrajeron.

-La próxima semana te daré un día libre más…- dijo terminando Ayumi-san quien parecía toda una adolescente en ciertas ocasiones pero no podía

negar que ella era una buena jefa y administradora… Era exigente pero no pedía más de lo alguien pudiera dar…

-El día de hoy tenemos suerte ya que han llegado clientes VIP; tu obligación será encargarte del que recién llego… Recuerda trátalo bien, ya que sería

una lástima perder un cliente como él...

-Anda... Ve…- Casi casi la empujo hacia la mesa del cliente cuando volteo a verla ella le seguía haciendo señas…

_-Realmente es…._ – Tsukushi sonrió... _Nunca va a cambiar…_

_-Bueno a trabajar se ha dicho_- arreglo su uniforme y preparo su mejor sonrisa.

-Así que trabajas aquí- El la miro de pies a cabeza.

Cerró sus ojos para tomar aire.

-Lo sabía, me has estado siguiendo todos estos días… ¿Qué diablos pretendes?-

-No creo que esa sea manera de hablar con los clientes, a tu jefa no le gustara saber como me tratas- otra vez Tsukasa tenía esa sonrisa confiada y

mirada altiva.

-Pues a ella tampoco le gustaría saber que unas de sus meseras es acosada por sus clientes-

Ambos se sorprendieron por la intromisión de una tercera persona.

-Srta.… Lamento mucho molestarla pero ha pasado un buen rato y mi orden aun no llega-

-Ah… ah… Lo lamento... En este momento iré a ver que ocurrió-

Salió casi corriendo del sitio… Se puso detrás del mostrador…

-Rioko-san podrías sustituirme en la mesa 6-

-Ok…- su compañera la miro algo extrañada... Te pasa algo malo te ves pálida…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría que este día acabara de una buena vez- golpeo su cabeza contra el mostrador.

-No es doloroso golpear tu cabeza de esa manera- -Eres una chica extraña- Soujiro la miro con cierta curiosidad.

-Espero que no haya interrumpido nada entre ustedes dos hace un rato-

-Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?- -En realidad debería agradecerte un segundo más y hubiera golpeado a ese idiota y a la vez hubiera perdido mi trabajo-

-Vaya, dos actos buenos en un día…Pero creo que ahora se convertirán en tres- sonrió y se alejó.

-Suerte, Tsukushi-chan-

Realmente le molestaba que él se dirigiese hacia ella de manera tan confianzuda pero debía admitirlo esta vez le debía una…

El resto de su turno lo paso sin inconvenientes luego que Soujiro se llevara a Tsukasa de ahí…

Al salir del trabajo miro su reloj… Aun no era demasiado tarde como para ir a su casa.

-Si no te apuras, no alcanzaras el último tren…-

-Tienes razón, será mejor que… _Un momento esa voz le era familiar…_

-Hanazawa Rui-

-Hola- le respondió con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Qué, que haces aquí?-

-Pues estaba esperando a que terminaras tú turno… Vine a que me invites él te que me ofreciste la vez pasada… Pero por lo visto ya se ha hecho

demasiado tarde- el no dejaba de mirar el cielo despejado que era adornado por una infinidad de estrellas.

-Es una hermosa noche, que lastima- parecía que su atención se encontraba algo dispersa…

-Sí, tienes razón- acoto de la misma manera ella mientras ambos disfrutaban del momento…

* * *

Espero que este capitulo no haya sido para ustedes ni largo o tedioso... Por la continuacion no deben preocuparse ya que justo ahora comenzare a

escribirla... Lo unico que haria que demore es si me ataca el sueño... Gracias por leer esta historia... Espero prontas noticias suyas, comentarios,

dudas o sugerencias... Me haria feliz conocerla... Y si no te atreves igual gracias por leer... Chao y besos desde Ecuador...


	9. Capitulo 9 El partido de debut Parte 1

Lamentando mucho la demora de este capitulo, las cosas en el trabajo se complicaron.. Lo malo de dejar que se acumule el trabajo...

Y si a eso le sumamos los achaques del embarazo... El 1er trimestre es cosa seria... Pero bueno gracias por esperar...

Tengo toda la historia en mente pero no es lo mismo expresarla en letras, espero que me entiendan...

Comentarios, ideas y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Dudas tambien.

No soy dueña de HYd aunque me gustaria serlo de Rui... Pero bueno descargo responsabilidades...

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**"El partido de debut Parte 1"**_

¿Y?

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos- -Aunque…. Si quiere podría darte un aventón al Campus para mí no es problema- de esta manera Rui corto de manera

brusca el ambiente con su manera de ser tan despreocupada.

-Gracias, pero esta vez no voy para allá pensaba ir a mi casa- le respondió ella casi automáticamente.

-Entonces, vamos te acompaño- De esta manera el peli-castaño empezó a caminar.

-La dirección de la estación es por acá ¿No? – El siguió el camino sin fijarse si ella lo estaba siguiendo o no, a Tsukushi no le quedó otra opción más que

seguirlo no es que le molestara pero le incomodaba la actitud de él...

_-Otra vez más de lo mismo-_

_-¿Qué le pasa?, en serio que no entiendo las extravagancias de los niños ricos- _

Cuando ya se encontraba al lado de él se aclaró su garganta para llamarle la atención ya que el parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo sabias que yo trabajaba en ese lugar?.. No será que tú también…

En realidad sentía temor por la respuesta... No quería tener cerca a otro loco acosador...

-Vine a pasar el rato con Soujiro y te vi…-

-Para mí también fue una sorpresa encontrarte ahí pero lo que más me sorprendió fue verte de nuevo con Tsukasa- de repente se detuvo y la miro

fijamente a los ojos…

-No creí que su relación hubiese avanzado tan rápido en pocos días-

Aunque estaba serio al pronunciar esas palabras por dentro sentía algo de celos...

-¿A que te refieres?...

-Pues a que ustedes están saliendo… Como no quise molestarlos le pedí a Soujiro que por favor te ayudara con Tsukasa... Él es un buen hombre

aunque a veces no sabe cómo manejar sus sentimientos hacia las otras personas… Es cuestión de que te acostumbres a su carácter… Sentencio Rui.

Tsukushi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... _No puedo creer que haya estado esperando todo este tiempo para decirme tal cosa..._

Ella empezó a sonreír y luego esa sonrisa se convirtió en risa y por último en carcajadas…

El la miro totalmente sorprendido...

-En serio creíste todo lo que dijo el cabeza de…. Doumyouji-

El aun la miro perpleja.

-Ni que estuviese loca para salir con alguien que solo me ha tratado mal desde que lo conozco-

Diciendo esto empezaron de nuevo a caminar…

-Por alguna extraña razón, me ha estado acosando desde ese día y lo de hoy no fue otro más de sus planes para atormentarme y hacerme la vida

imposible-

-A decir verdad, también me asusto el hecho de que me estuvieses esperando fuera del trabajo, creí que te habías unido a él para fastidiarme lo que

quedaba del día-

-¿Quién yo?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Pues, con los niños ricos no hay garantías- -Lamento decir eso pero en realidad eso es lo que siento ahora-

-Quise advertirte sobre esto pero no puede localizarte- -Tsukasa realmente puede llegar a ser alguien molesto cuando se lo propone-

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda pero yo no soy de las que se amilanan tan fácilmente-

Él sonrió... Realmente ella era alguien que podía sorprenderlo.

-Pues creí lo contario ya que me preocupo el hecho de no encontrarte en el salón de clases durante todo este tiempo-

-Ah... Eso… Es que tuve unos problemas en casa y me toco cambiar los horarios de clases para poder trabajar-

-Entiendo-

-Gracias, por acompañarme hasta aquí- Tsukushi hizo una reverencia para agradecer el gesto del joven.

Gracias a Hanazawa Rui había llegado sin ningún contratiempo a la estación del tren aunque hablaron por poco tiempo se sintió aliviada al saber que

pudo aclarar las cosas con él con respecto a lo de hoy.

-No hace falta que te despidas ya que voy a tomar el tren contigo.- - Que clase de persona seria si dejo que una jovencita camine sola por las calles a

altas horas de la noche-

-Recuerda que aún me debes un te- diciendo esto le abrió paso hacia las escalera que daban a los subterráneos.

Ya en el tren se encontraban uno al lado del otro sentados, Tsukushi volteo la mirada para comentarle algo a Rui pero él se encontraba ya dormido…

_-Vaya guardaespaldas… Quedarse dormido en un lugar como este-_

Aunque fue una molestia cuidarlo durante todo el trayecto, no dejaba de mirarlo parecía todo un ángel cuando dormía… Le daba una visión totalmente

distinta de él.

-Oye, Hanazawa Rui- Estamos a punto de llegar- al mismo tiempo que decía esto le tocaba el hombro para poder despertarlo…

-Vamos Hanazawa Rui, estamos cerca de la estación- Tsukushi se empezó a desesperar…

_Rayos, es inamovible._

Tsukushi se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomo de los hombros para sacudirlo para ver si de esa manera se levantaba.

-Vamos, Rui... No estoy para bromas-

De repente empezó a sonreír de manera picara y abrió uno de sus ojos…

-Te escuche, no hace falta que te desesperes-

Se levantó de inmediato y le ofreció su mano para levantarla del piso…

Por suerte el vagón del tren estaba casi vacío… Sino la vergüenza hubiese sido mayor.

-Apurémonos antes de que la puerta se cierre-

-Si eso pasa seria tu culpa-

* * *

El departamento de los padres de Makino quedaba cerca de la estación así que la caminata no fue muy larga.

-Menudo susto me has pegado, creí que te habías desmayado o algo por el estilo-

-Pues a mí me pareció gracioso… risitas de Rui…-En serio debiste ver tu cara- más risitas.

-Entonces para la próxima te dejare botado en el tren, y así vamos a ver quién ríe…-

Tsukushi se detuvo frente a un gran edificio de departamentos…

-Bueno hemos llegado- Tsukushi esperaba que Rui hiciera el típico comentario de que si ella dueña de todo el edificio o algo por el estilo pero eso nunca

ocurrió.

-Entonces, aquí nos despedimos- Hizo un ademan con su mano a manera de despedida.

-Espera.., ¿No vas a llamar a un taxi o a alguien para que te venga a recoger?- -Regresar al Campus a esta hora puede ser algo complicado aunque

seas hombre-

-Voy a mi casa también tengo que ver a mis padres y además ya le avise a alguien para que me recogiera cerca de acá-

-¿Cuando les ha dado la dirección?-

-GPS- Rui alzo su celular que se encontraba guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Es un alivio, no me sentiría bien si algo te sucediera por haberme acompañado-

-De nuevo gracias- hizo una reverencia y subió las escaleras.

Rui se quedó inmóvil hasta esperar a que ella entrara al departamento.

Tsukushi antes de entrar miro hacia abajo y compartieron una última sonrisa de despedida.

* * *

-Hermana, que bueno que ya llegaste… Estaba algo preocupado- era Suzumu que se encontraba sentado haciendo sus tareas.

Su mama también había estado preocupada por ella y de vez en cuando salía del departamento para ver si su hija llegaba y así pudo ver a lo lejos

cuando Tsukushi llegó acompañada de Rui.

-Tsukushi, quien era el muchacho que te acompaño hasta acá- Pregunto inquisitivamente su mama.

-No me digas, que es tu novio… Ya sabes que no puedes salir con cualquier muchacho pobretón…-

-Ah… Si hubieses ido a la Eitoku... Otra seria nuestra suerte… Te hubieses comprometido con un joven rico y ahora estuviésemos disfrutando de paz y

tranquilidad-

Era la misma cantaleta de siempre… Sabía que si su mama conocía de que el joven pobretón que la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa se trataba de

nada más ni nada menos del heredero de Productos Hanazawa, ella no la iba a dejar en paz… Así que opto por omitir la verdad…

-Es un compañero de la Universidad y vive cerca de aquí... Así que decidió acompañarme aprovechando la cercanía- respondió ella buscando que así su

madre se tranquilizara aunque sea por ahora.

-Comiste algo en tu trabajo- pregunto su mama cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-Pues a decir verdad, no tuve tiempo de comer- lo que en realidad quiso decir y no pudo es que con el mal rato que le hizo pasar Doumyouji las ganas

de comer se le fueron.

-Entonces voy a calentar la cena-

Inmediatamente su madre salió de escena...

Sabia en el fondo que algo había sucedido...

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa a mama?-pregunto con curiosidad a su hermano.

-Papa, llego borracho… Y tú ya sabes de qué humor se pone- explicó con resignación Suzumu.

-Por cierto, toma- Tsukushi saco un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a su hermano.

-Sé que no es mucho pero espero que te sirva-

-Pero hermana, no debería gastar tu sueldo así- dijo el joven rechazando el sobre que le estaba entregando su hermana.

-No lo estoy gastando lo estoy invirtiendo en tus estudios… Aparte de eso se tratan solo de las propinas que gane en el bar, no tienes que sentirte

mal... ¡Yo sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí!-

A Suzumu no le quedó otra opción que aceptar.

-Gracias, hermana- diciendo esto la abrazo.

-¿Qué están murmurando allá fuera?

-Nada mamá- Respondieron al mismo tiempo ambos hermanos a la vez que sonreían.

* * *

El día tan esperado por Tsukushi había llegado finalmente… Su debut como deportista...

Estaba algo nerviosa así que después de desayunar en casa de sus padres decidió dar una vuelta por el campus específicamente por el Bosque de

Katarai no Mori junto con Hikari para tratar de deshacerse de los nervios.

-Tsukushi-chan los primeros minutos son los más difíciles- -Pero una vez que toques el balón por primera vez los nervios… ¡Puff! Desaparecerán…

Te lo digo por experiencia… Termino de explicar la joven tratando de convencer a la novata la cual solo asentía.

-Lo mejor será que te relajes y descanses antes el partido…. Ambas jóvenes seguían trotando por este lugar rodeado de árboles y de tranquilidad…

-Gracias, en serio me ha servido de ayuda hablar con alguien-

De un momento a otro Hikari se detuvo.

-¡Ay...¡No… ¡ Se me hizo tarde para las clases… Te veo más tarde… Y no te esfuerces demasiado o te vas a lesionar antes de tu debut.-

Diciendo esto Hikari salió corriendo.

_Parece que toda su vida hace lo mismo… Correr de aquí para allá._

Mientras Tsukushi caminaba de regreso hacia su dormitorio vio una figura familiar sentado o mejor dicho recostada en una banqueta del lugar con un

libro cubriendo su cara evitando así la luz solar.

-Ha… Hanazawa Rui?- Mientras lo llamaba de a poco empezó a acercar su mano al libro que le tapaba el rostro.

-¿Eh?- Él se adelantó y quito el libro de su rostro.

-Eres tu Makino-dijo bostezando a la vez que se desperezaba y se acomodaba en la banca.

Ella hizo lo propio sentándose a su lado.

-Creo que este no es un lugar adecuado como para dormir-

Su tono denotaba preocupación.

_Lo más probable es que haya llegado tarde a su casa por mi culpa y no pudo dormir bien._

El bostezo de nuevo.

-Solo estaba tomando un pequeño descanso, este lugar es tranquilo-

-¿El día de hoy te toco entrenamiento?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba dando una vuelta por aquí con una amiga pero se tuvo que ir-

-Es que hoy es mi debut en el equipo y estoy algo nerviosa- dijo con timidez bajando la mirada.

Él le acaricio la cabeza.

-Lo harás bien- diciendo esto se levantó. -Te veré después-

Tsukushi vio cómo se alejaba por unos de los senderos del parque.

El hecho de haber visto a Rui por unos momentos la había puesto de buen humor así que se encamino hacia su departamento de nuevo.

Lo que no esperaba es encontrarse a Doumyouji en frente de su apartamento con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estado esperando por un buen tiempo…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Tsukasa se encontraba sentado en el estudio terminando de revisar unos informes de la compañía.

En ese momento recibió una llamada por video conferencia por parte su madre.

-Por lo visto, estas cumpliendo con lo que hemos acordado-dijo ella del otro lado de la pantalla.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- refuto agresivamente ya que esa era la única manera en que ellos se podían comunicar.

El seguía revisando los documentos de su escritorio cuando de golpe fue sorprendido por el comentario de su madre.

-No puedo negar que estás haciendo un buen trabajo en Japón aunque no entiendo porque no te matriculaste en la Eitoku… Acaso por fin te has

deshecho de ese grupito de amigos que tenías…-

-No es asunto tuyo en donde yo estudie, lo importante es que lo haga…- -Ese es el acuerdo al que llegamos- Otra vez era agresivo sabía que no podía

bajar la guardia con ella.

El instinto de una madre nunca falla y peor el de una mujer de negocios como ella, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para saber los motivos de su hijo

además Tsukasa nunca se ha caracterizado por ser cauto en sus motivaciones o decisiones.

-Mientras no causes algún escándalo por mi está bien… Haz lo que creas conveniente- diciendo esto corto la comunicación con su hijo.

-Nishida- Tsukasa llamo a su asistente que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Dígame joven amo-

-Estos son los informes de la última reunión, entréguelos y procure que llegue a cada uno de los ejecutivos… Quiero que todo esté preparado para la

próxima reunión- le entrego una carpeta con documentos a su asistente mientras caminaba al encuentro de su hermana que lo estaba esperando en el

comedor.

-Ya estaba cansada de esperar- dijo su hermana con un tono molesto.

Tsukasa se sentó en silencio en el comedor.

-Pues yo no te pedí que me esperaras- espetó Tsukasa.

-Pues con esa actitud altanera ninguna chica decente te aceptara- sentencio ella.

Justamente había dado en el clavo ya que aunque había hecho todo lo posible para que Makino se fijara en él no había logrado resultado alguno.

-¿Por cierto como van las cosas con la chica del otro día?-

¿Todavía la sigues acosando?

Tsubaki obtuvo como respuesta el silencio de su hermano.

Tomo un sorbo de su taza de café, se levantó y se dirigió en dirección a su hermano.

-A las mujeres no nos gustan ser obligadas sino conquistadas- diciendo esto acaricio la cabeza de su hermano.

-Vaya, mi hermanito por fin está creciendo-

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

De nuevo estaba el ahí…

_Tranquilízate Tsukushi solo pregunta que es lo que quiere y que se vaya._

-Estaba ocupada… ¿Acaso porque tú me buscas tengo que estar libre para ti?

-Vine a invitarte a almorzar, así que apúrate-

-Pues no puedo- respondió ella cruzando los brazos.

-Entonces esperare aquí parado hasta que tengas tiempo- el también cruzo los brazos.

Tsukushi sabía que realmente esto no la iba a llevar a ningún lado así que no quedaba otra opción que acceder.

-Está bien pero solo `por esta vez... Realmente estoy ocupada-

Apenas ella dijo estas palabras la agarró del brazo.

-Espera- grito.

-¿Y ahora qué?- -No eras tú la que estaba apurada- la miro con impaciencia.

-Pues acaso no tienes sentido común… ¿Que no te das cuenta de cómo estoy vestida?- dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos para mostrar que tan

inapropiadamente vestida se encontraba sin tomar en cuenta que estaba sudada por su reciente caminata.

Tsukasa recién pudo notar el aspecto de la joven que vestía su habitual ropa de entrenamiento, unos zapatos deportivos algo degastados mientras

que su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta.

-Eh... Si- -Pues será mejor que te cambies de ropa- aclaro su garganta apartando la mirada de ella.

Tsukushi busco entre sus bolsillos la llave de su pequeño departamento.

-Sera mejor que me esperes sentado ya que voy a demorar algo ya que también necesito tomar una ducha-

-En serio puedes vivir en un lugar tan estrecho… Siento que me está dando claustrotrofia- Tsukasa no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro.

-Se dice claustrofobia… Tsukushi lo corrigió al paso pero no sin antes pensar que él era un estúpido.

_Espera… _Tsukushi tuvo una revelación por así decirlo_… Este tipo no es confiable y si intenta hacerme algo mientras me estoy duchando._

Mientras Tsukasa aún seguía mirando con curiosidad las cosas de Tsukushi, ella procedió a empujarlo hacia afuera de su departamento.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

-Me acorde de algo, así que será mejor que me esperes afuera- al término de esta frase cerró la puerta.

Pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que Tsukushi salió.

Ella vestía un vestido lila que le llegaba hasta las rodillas junto con una chaqueta negra y calzaba unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido mientras

que llevaba su largo cabello castaño suelto.

Tsukasa no dejo de sonrojarse al ver a la joven.

-Vamos mi chofer nos está esperando-

-Pues de eso nada-

-Tengo un compromiso muy importante dentro de unas horas y no me puedo alejar del campus-

Otra vez ella se encontraba cruzada de brazos, él sabía que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así, lo que menos quería era que ella se molestara y

se fuera sin que pudiese decirle lo que tenía de decir.

-Como quieras-

* * *

Tal y como acordaron no se alejaron del campus aunque esto no era lo que quería Tsukasa pero qué más da, quería conversar con ella en un ambiente

tranquilo.

-Puedes ordenar lo que desees- dijo Tsukasa extendiéndole la carta.

Desde que llegaron a ese lugar Tsukushi no bajo la guardia en ningún momento.

-¿Entonces?- ¿Para qué me necesitabas con tanta urgencia?- Porque si es por lo del dinero tendrás que esperar a que….

Tsukasa le interrumpió.

-Tú crees que me importa una cantidad de dinero tan insignificante- Tsukasa se irritaba demasiado rápido sobre todo cuando "malinterpretan" sus

buenas intenciones.

Después de este leve estallido recupero la cordura y se dirigió a ella con calma.

-Sé que comenzamos con el pie zurdo…-

-Izquierdo- corrigió ella.

Se la quedó mirando un momento iba a decirle algo pero decidió tranquilizarse.

-Nuestro primer encuentro no fue del todo agradable así que espero que hoy superemos nuestros rencores y comencemos desde cero-

Ese cambio tan repentino levanto las sospechas de Makino.

-Pues yo no creo que tú y yo tengamos algo en común que compartir- -A decir verdad tampoco me pareces una persona agradable-dijo ella

despreocupadamente.

-Si tienes algo en contra mía deberías decírmelo- reclamo airadamente.

-Pues no me gusta tu actitud arrogante y altanera pero lo que más me molesta es que creas que con dinero puedes comprar lo que desees- -Como ya

te lo dije antes no estoy en venta- al término de la frase se levantó.

-Estarías más contenta si fuera Rui ¿Verdad?-

Ella volteo a mirarlo.

-Pues él ya tiene alguien así que nunca se fijaría en ti- sus ojos ardían de furia pero la mirada penetrante de ella amenazaba con apagar ese fuego.

-Con una simple disculpa hubiese bastado-

Doumyouji trato de detenerla pero las palabras de su hermana hicieron eco en él.

_A las mujeres no nos gustan ser obligadas sino conquistadas._

Así que se conformó con verla salir del lugar.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que no se haya hecho pesado. Las dudas me abruman ya que siempre he sido buena en redaccion

bueno asi decian en la escuela pero contar una historia propia es complicado. Espero que sean compresivos/as si algo en mi redaccion suena

redundante o esta mal expresado... Solo espero estar mejorando... ¿Que opinan?

Bueno nos vemos pronto un beso y un abrazo desde Ecuador. :)


	10. Capitulo 10 El partido de debut Part 2

**Hola chicos y chicas que siguen esta historia, como siempre he quedado mal al demorar mas lo que debía en publicar este capitulo pero ha decir verdad tuve algunas dudas incluso llegue a borrar lo que ya tenia escrito. Quería que este capitulo tuviera un matiz distinto y he aquí el resultado… Espero que sea de su agrado, por cierto Feliz Año y que el nuevo año nos traiga más y más fics de Rui y Tsukushi.**

**Quiero agradecer de manera especial a aquellas personas que han leído esta historia y me han dejado un review, su alegría es la mía… Aun me sorprendo que desde tan lejos sigan esta historia ya sea desde Europa o hasta de la mismísima Asia.**

**Para aquellos que están preocupados o curiosos por mi, mi embarazo sigue con total normalidad aunque tengo algunas complicaciones por ahora no graves y eso mas el trabajo (Soy maestra de colegio y se vienen los exámenes finales) han hecho difícil mi labor de escribir… Aparte de que de mude mis archivos a mi compu personal (una locura total).**

**Pero bueno… He aquí el Capitulo 10 al final del mismo aclarare algunas dudas y dejare algunos agradecimientos…**

**Como siempre lo menciono no soy dueña de HanaDan ni de sus personajes, escribo esta historia por autosatisfacción mía y vuestra.**

* * *

**DIMELO CON FLORES  
**

**Capítulo 10**

"**El partido de debut Parte 2"**

Durante unos segundos permaneció inmóvil, sentado en su lugar pero su propio carácter o el orgullo no se lo permitieron, no es que fuese persistente sino más bien terco… Había algo en ella que lo hacia sentir extraño y tenia la impetuosa necesidad de conocerla y tenerla a su lado.

Por otra parte Tsukushi había salido algo fastidiada de la cafetería no podía negar que Doumyouji tenia tal vez las mejores intenciones para con ella pero…

_-El infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones-_

No camino mucho cuando una voz firme y autoritaria que venia atrás de ella la detuvo.

-¡Hey, tu espera!-

Ella volteo con desgano.

-¿Ahora que?

-Vamos… La comida que ordene ya esta servida además dije que quería conversar contigo… Voy a olvidar todo lo que paso… Así que apresúrate-

-Sabes que esa no es….-

-Lamento haberte presionado… Dijo el interrumpiéndola y volteando la cabeza en un tono no muy convincente que digamos.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que la comida se enfrié- replico en tono conciliador mostrándole a la vez la entrada a la cafetería, esta vez sonaba sincero.

Las palabras y actitud de Doumyouji la dejaron sin piso así que no tuvo más opción que seguirlo de regreso…

_-Rayos, si que es persistente-_

De regreso en la cafetería, ella no se imaginaba de que Doumyouji había ordenado un verdadero banquete en la medida que la cafetería lo permitía.

-Come todo lo que quieras- dijo de manera despreocupada y a la vez ofreciéndole una gran variedad de platos.

-Pues no puedo comer tanto-

- A que te refieres, si ese día en la Eitoku comiste casi la misma cantidad de comida que te estoy ofreciendo-

Ella se sintió algo avergonzada ante esta afirmación…

-Pues el día de hoy no puedo comer de manera tan irresponsable, no quiero enfermar antes del partido- refutó airadamente.

-¿Partido? ¿Acaso eres deportista?-

_La mayor parte de la veces que nos hemos visto he estado con el uniforme del equipo, me parece increíble que no se haya fijado en ese detalle._

-Este tipo realmente es un estúpido despistado- murmuro Tsukushi.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto algo molesto Tsukasa.

-No, nada... Ella sonrió tontamente, quería evitar una pelea.

-Solo decía que no puedo comportarme estúpidamente despistada-

El la miro con algo de recelo.

-Entonces deberías comer esto- al termino de la frase le acerco algo de ensalada, filete de pollo, frutas y un vaso de jugo.

-Con eso debería ser más que suficiente para ti-

Tal acto la dejo sorprendida nunca imagino que el conociera de estos menesteres.

-Cuando fui a New York integre el equipo de futbol americano, así que tengo conocimiento de la dieta de un deportista-

-New York- repitió ella metiéndose un bocado de comida a la boca.

-Pues si, estudie allá mis últimos años de secundaria- -Aunque creo que no lo entiendas, una persona **pobre **como tu nunca se permitiría ese lujo.- Y así nuevamente Tsukasa empezó a hablar de manera arrogante.

Esa afirmación lejos de molestarla hizo que ella empezara a soñar despierta.

-Algún día…

Tsukasa la miro con curiosidad.

-Sé que algún día viajare al extranjero…Solo es cuestión de tiempo.-

El solo sonrió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de tu partido? Me gustaría salir contigo a algún otro lado.

Tsukushi casi se atraganta con tales palabras.

El la miraba expectante.

Lo que había escuchado la había dejado totalmente sorprendida nunca imagino que él le estuviese pidiendo una cita… Por fin había caído en cuenta, como no lo había notado antes… La manera ruda en que le hablaba, el secuestro, el cambio de look, el encuentro en el cine y en su trabajo… Todo había sido planeado de tal manera para acercarse a ella.

Tsukushi no sabia si sentirse halagada o temerosa.

_Cuantas veces un chico rico y atractivo esta detrás de ti. Espera acaso el me parece…. Atractivo._

-Pues… Después del partido he quedado con unos amigos… Así que…-

-Entiendo, será para mañana-

-Mañana voy a visitar a una amiga- respondió rápida y automáticamente.

Tsukasa se empezó a molestar, hecho que no paso desapercibido por la muchacha.

-El día jueves tengo libre-

-Entonces te llamare- respondió el con rostro lleno de satisfacción había cumplido su misión.

_Acaso habré cometido algún error al aceptar salir con el._

Después de aquello el almuerzo con él no fue la gran cosa, intercambiaron algunas palabras pero sin mayor importancia.

Luego de despedirse, Tsukushi recibió un mensaje de Kazuya el cual la había ido a buscar a su dormitorio.

Ellos se reunieron en el parque del campus a conversar un rato ya que desde hace tiempo no se veían.

Kazuya seguía temeroso de que Tsukushi se encontrara aun molesta o tal vez resentida por haberla dejado a merced del f4 en el baile de la Eitoku.

-Tus amigos fueron amables conmigo, no tengo ninguna queja-

-Pues más les vale- dijo cerrando uno de sus puños.

Tsukushi se hecho a reír.

A decir verdad, su debut en la alta sociedad le pareció una noche inolvidable todo gracias a Hanazawa Rui… Aunque le costaba admitir había muchas veces en que se sorprendía pensando en el pero ahora esos pensamientos también eran acechados por Doumyouji Tsukasa.

Por ahora prefirió no hacerle caso a esas ideas extrañas que querían aparecer en su cabeza… Tenía un partido que ganar y un puesto que conservar si es que aun quería seguir estudiando en esta universidad.

Después de aclarar ese asunto de gran importancia solo para Kazuya, se dirigieron hasta el gimnasio en donde se iba a realizar el encuentro deportivo; Kazuya se sentó a las gradas en la espera de Yuki, la cual venia sola, y de la familia de Tsukushi. Mientras tanto que ella fue al camerino para escuchar junto a sus compañeras la reunión técnica que ofreció el entrenador antes del inicio del encuentro.

El tiempo pasó volando entre charla y charla, el ambiente del camerino era alegre e incluso la charla técnica fue de la misma manera.

Las chicas estaban terminando sus ejercicios de calentamiento cuando apareció en el camerino una señora de aspecto elegante acompañada de uno de los directivos de la universidad, los cuales estaban conversando alegremente con el entrenador.

Este hecho no paso desapercibido por Tsukushi ya que esta persona le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-Tsukushi-chan… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto una preocupada Hikari.

-Es que las personas que están hablando con el entrenador Ebisawa se me hacen algo familiares-

-Pues claro, uno de ellos es el vice-rector académico de la universidad y la señora que esta al lado es una de las patrocinadoras del equipo- respondió ella como que si la respuesta fuese tan obvia.

Tsukushi asintió.

El momento había llegado la adrenalina de Tsukushi estaba en su punto mas alto… En su mente las palabras del entrenador, Hikari y hasta las de Rui dándole ánimos rondaban por su cabeza una y otra vez.

Cuando salió a la cancha pudo ver que las gradas se encontraban totalmente llenas pero aun así pudo reconocer algunos rostros familiares entre ellos los de sus padres. Eso le hizo sentir feliz ya que ellos nunca habían ido a alguna presentación escolar o de secundaria por cuestiones de trabajo.

Mientras que el entrenador Ebisawa conversaba con el entrenador de la otra universidad y el árbitro, ella le hacia señas a sus padres los cuales desde que salió a la cancha no dejaban de alentarla.

_-Tsukushi, mira quien esta ahí-_ era Yuki la cual de manera persistente le hacia señas para que mirara al lugar que le señalaba.

_-¿De que se trata?_- dijo ella con las manos.

_-Solo mira-_ era como si se estuviesen leyendo los labios…

Cuando Tsukushi miro en la dirección señalada pudo ver que Hanazawa Rui se encontraba sentado en una de las gradas.

-Bueno señoritas, es hora del partido…. Con esas palabras del entrenador, las chicas salieron a la cancha mientras que las demás esperaban su turno de entrar a jugar.

-A que hora entra a jugar Tsukushi- dijo el señor Makino ajustando sus lentes.

-Papá, ella es suplente todavía debemos esperar… ¿Verdad mamá?

-¿Mamá?- la falta de una respuesta inquieto a Susumu.

-Ese es el mismo muchacho que fue a dejar a Tsukushi ayer a la casa- dijo ella de manera inquisitiva.

-Pues se trata de Hanazawa Rui, él es uno de…

-Los herederos más grandes de Japón- dijo la Sra. Makino interrumpiendo a Kazuya.

La Sra. Makino no pudo haber escuchado mejor noticia, de ahí en adelante en su mente vagaba la idea de que su hija se hiciera novia de él y que posteriormente llegaran a casarse. Todos sus problemas económicos desaparecerían.

El entretiempo había llegado y era hora de que Tsukushi entrara a la cancha ante su mirada incrédula vio como Hanazawa Rui se iba acercando a la banca de suplentes.

-Ho…Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy acompañando a mis padres-

Ella empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de ellos.

-Están en una reunión de negocios…

-Makino, es tu turno de entrar- Se pudo escuchar una voz en el fondo.

-Lo lamento- diciendo estas palabras salió corriendo.

La llegada del joven a las bancas de suplentes no paso desapercibida por absolutamente nadie desde las chicas del equipo que sentían envidia de Makino hasta de su madre que a lo lejos observaba con satisfacción esa escena.

Yuki que siempre veía todo de manera imparcial rápidamente se fijo en el creciente interés del muchacho en su amiga, el cual seguía atentamente cada una de las jugadas de la joven.

Lo que ella aun no estaba segura era si es que su amiga tenia algún tipo se sentimiento hacia él, hecho que le parecía difícil ya que después de la decepción que sufrió con Junpei prácticamente había descartado cualquier tipo de relación sentimental, Yuki había sido testigo de como ella había rechazado a algunos pretendientes que se atrevieron a confesar sus sentimientos.

Solo el tiempo podría despejar esta duda.

Mientras se desarrollaba el partido Makino demostró ser una atleta en todo el sentido de la palabra, los comentaristas del partido tanto como los espectadores no dejaban de admirar sus jugadas.

El entrenador Ebisawa no podía estar más satisfecho, Makino Tsukushi estaba jugando de tal manera que parecía que llevaba algún tiempo en el equipo, sus reacciones, sus movimientos y ataques eran casi perfectos… No se había equivocado al elegirla había descubierto una perla en bruto solo debía pulirla.

De un momento a otro la concentración de Tsukushi desapareció al percatarse de que Hanazawa Rui había desaparecido del lugar, una jugadora del equipo contrario se encargo de traerla a la realidad cuando le propinó un severo golpe en el rostro haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente.

La culpable de este hecho fue Yukari Tachikawa, la cual tenía la costumbre de golpear a sus rivales para hacerlas perder la confianza.

Tsukushi tuvo que salir por unos minutos de la cancha ante la mirada inquieta de todos los ahí presentes.

-¿Te encuestas bien? ¿Puedes seguir jugando o pido cambio?- le pregunto algo preocupada la doctora del equipo.

Ella asintió… Soy una mala hierba y las malas hierbas son difíciles de arrancar-

La doctora sonrió y le hizo una seña al entrenador indicándole que la joven podía continuar.

Los minutos pasaban y Tachikawa aun estaba empecinada en hacerle la vida imposible a Tsukushi pero ella lejos de tener miedo o recelo decidió tomar esto como un desafío personal.

-¿Por qué el arbitro no la expulsó? Tsukushi-chan pudo haber salido lastimada.

-Porque según el reglamento no ha hecho nada malo, Kazuya-kun- respondió una también molesta Yuki.

-Solo puede llamarle la atención pero mi hermanita no es alguien débil-

-Mi Tsukushi siempre ha sido así desde niña aunque se cayera o golpeara nunca lloraba- mientras decía esto el padre de Makino se limpiaba los ojos.

-Ya dejen de hablar tonterías… El partido ya terminó- sentenció la Sra. Makino.

El resultado había sido un éxito total… El campeonato comenzaba con una victoria para las chicas de la Universidad de Chiba.

Todos sin excepción se encontraban contentos, los padres de Makino y su hermano la esperaron afuera del camerino para felicitarla mientras que Kazuya y Yuki la esperaban para salir a celebrar junto con el resto del equipo.

-No se preocupe señor y señora Makino no estaremos fuera hasta tarde… nos encargaremos de que vaya temprano a casa-dijo una sonriente Yuki despidiéndose de la familia de su amiga.

Los camerinos estaban vacíos solo quedaba Tsukushi ya que ante la llegada de su padres y hermano a felicitarla se había atrasado en ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Sabía que estaba demorando así que decidió escribirle un mensaje compartido a Hikari y a Yuki.

_-Recién termine de cambiarme, espérenme 5 minutos mas por favor-_

Estaba llegando al punto de encuentro con sus compañeras cuando lo vio.

Hanazawa Rui se encontraba conversando amenamente con Kazuya y Yuki.

-Cuando Tsukushi-chan cayó al suelo realmente me preocupe… Me pareció injusto que el árbitro no hiciera nada-

-Los reglamentos del deporte no consideran eso realmente como una falta- explico Rui.

-Es exactamente lo que le dije a Kazuya –kun hace un rato-replico Yuki.

-Pues parece que estas enterada de los reglamentos-

-Desde que entro al equipo Tsukushi me ha comentado algunas cosas incluso….

-Ahí viene Tsukushi-chan-

Ella hizo una reverencia a manera de saludo.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar… ¿Y las chicas del equipo?-

-Estaban tan contentas que decidieron adelantarse a celebrar- respondió Yuki.

Tsukushi asintió.

-Kazuya-kun, vamos- diciendo esto Yuki lo tomo del brazo y decidió adelantarse ante la protesta del mismo.

-Te esperamos allá- grito ella a lo lejos.

_-Que diablos esta maquinando ahora Yuki-_ mientras pensaba esto los vio alejarse por el camino.

-Felicidades por tu victoria de hoy- diciendo esto le acerco un par de tulipanes amarillos.

Ella sonrió algo avergonzada por este acto.

-Gracias- diciendo esto ella lo miro a los ojos.

Acto seguido el tomo su mano y procedieron a caminar en silencio buscando alcanzar a Yuki y Kazuya.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar cerca de donde era el punto de encuentro.

-Creo que te están esperando allá adentro- diciendo esto soltó su mano.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no entras conmigo?-

-No es a mi a quien esperan además mis padres me están esperando-

-Te veré en el campus- diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se fue marchando lentamente de ahí.

Tsukushi se quedo muda observando como se alejaba del lugar… Acerco a su rostro la mano que hasta unos segundos él sostenía con delicadeza… Aun podía sentir su calidez.

Lo que más temía estaba ocurriendo en ese instante… Se estaba enamorando de Hanazawa Rui.

* * *

**Fin de capitulo…primero antes que nada quiero agradecer a Marita-chan, María Inés y a Saashi Samy por sus reviews…**

**Respondiendo dudas:**

**Aun no se el sexo de mi bebe, el muy pillín no se dejo ver en el eco.**

**Con respecto a la Carrera de Tradiciones Ancestrales si existe en Japón aunque a veces la encontremos bajo otro nombre pero la idea es la misma.**

**La pareja de Rui y Tsukushi siempre me encanto pero leyendo algunos fics me daba coraje de que él siempre sea el segundón…. Ahhh mi querido PRINCIPE CANSADO… Es hora de que en mis sueños y fantasías sea el numero 1 como lo eres en mi corazón. (perdón Xavier pero a ti te gusta Yuna).**

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, espero no demorar… Ya se acercan las vacaciones…**

**Saludos desde Esmeraldas, Ecuador… 14 de enero del 2013…. **


	11. Capitulo 11 Recuerdos

**Hola a todos despues de un laaargo descanso estoy aqui de nuevo, asi que si alguien estaba preocupad por mi bueno creo que ya no hay motivos ya que en ningun momento decidi abandonar esta historia.**

**Si alguien esta interesado, ya tuve a mi bebe... El 20 de este mes cumple un mes... Ahhh por cierto, el 23 tambien es mi cumpleaños... Asi que para celebrar decidi publicar este capitulo, el cual lo tenia escrito pero me faltaba pulir.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y que esta espera no haya sido en vano..**

**Como siempre no esta demas decir no soy dueña de HanaDan ni de sus personajes, asi que deslindo cualquier responsabilidad..**

**Capítulo 11**

"**Recuerdos"**

La calidez de Rui había revivido dentro de ella aquel sentimiento que desde hace años había decidido dejar atrás aunque por dentro la duda la invadía por un momento se quiso embriagar del mismo.

A pesar de que la reunión de celebración fue de lo más amena; Tsukushi en ciertos momentos parecía algo distante y pensativa, actitud que no pasó desapercibida por Yuki… Conocía esa expresión de anhelo.

Por otra parte Rui, tomó como excusa una falsa reunión con sus padres para poder alejarse esa noche de ella… Sabía que era tonto y hasta cobarde pero no encontró otra escapatoria para el torrente de sentimientos que lo invadió cuando caminaron juntos en silencio.

Mientras estaba sentado en la barra del bar observando todo a su alrededor, Rui no hacía más que pensar en lo sucedido en los últimos días con Makino Tsukushi.

Él nunca había sido impulsivo... Solo fue así una vez con Shizuka pero Makino le hacía actuar así una y otra vez y ese asunto le inquietaba en demasía.

No tenía dudas de que ella le atraía, de que su presencia le era agradable pero hasta qué punto eso se podría considerar un sentimiento cercano al amor.

Su dilema no era tan fácil de resolver ya que con Shizuka llego a confundir el amor con adoración y ahora no quería equivocarse; no por él sino por el bien de ella… No quería lastimarla ni darle falsas esperanzas pero sabía muy bien que su actitud para con ella lo estaba haciendo.

Nadie dudaría porque en un principio se sintió atraído por Shizuka ya que ella es el arquetipo de mujer que cualquier hombre elegiría en cambio Tsukushi…

_-Tiene los ojos más hermosos y la mirada más profunda que jamás he visto-_

Tsukushi, la pequeña Tsukushi alguien que no teme ser ella misma, con un carácter y una voluntad férrea que pelea por lo que cree correcto pero a la vez llena de inocencia y dulzura algo poco visto dentro del entorno en el que se crió desde niño pero que buscaba desde hace años.

Lo único que tenía bien en claro es que debía definir lo más pronto posible su situación sentimental. Las dudas lo atormentaban en ese preciso momento.

-¿Acaso la historia se repite?- se preguntó a sí mismo como tratando de escudriñar dentro de sí la verdad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De nada en particular, solo pensaba- le respondió a Tsukasa, el cual se había acercado sin que se haya percatado.

-Tienes razón, Soujiro y Akira nunca cambiaran- diciendo esto le hizo una seña al barman… Ambos chicos se encontraban bailando alegremente con un par de chicas a la vez que coqueteaban.

Rui solo sonrió ante tal aseveración a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-Aunque por lo visto, el único que ha cambiado durante estos años eres tú- dijo Tsukasa señalando el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Solo es un simple vaso de vodka-

-Antes de irme a New York no bebías-

-Todos cambiamos con el paso del tiempo de una u otra manera… ¿Acaso no lo crees tú también Soujiro?- dijo Akira acercándose a ellos junto con su compañero de juerga.

-Los que nunca cambiaran son ustedes, en lugar de estar sentados como dos viejas solteronas deberían salir a bailar con alguna linda chica… Refutó con molestia Soujiro.

-Si desean les puedo llamar a unas amigas para que les haga pasar un buen rato- acotó guiñando el ojo Soujiro.

-Aunque creo que meteríamos en un gran lio a Rui- reflexionó Akira.

-Ciertamente ella no parece del tipo de chicas que comprendería este tipo de situaciones, aunque si la llamáramos…-

-Es una buena idea Soujiro-

¡Hey Rui¡ Dame su número de celular-dijo Soujiro sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

-¿De quién diablos están hablando?- preguntó un irritado Tsukasa al no entender de quien o que hablaban sus amigos.

-Pues de la chica que le gusta a Rui- dijeron al unísono tanto Akira como Soujiro.

-¿Acaso Shizuka regresó a Japón?- preguntó con extrañeza Tsukasa.

-No se trata de ella- contestó Akira rápidamente sin desviarse del tema central.

-Ella y yo no…..-

-Vamos hombre, aunque trates de ocultarlo eres tan obvio… Deberías ser más rápido o te la van a quitar- -Si quieres te puedo dar unos consejitos- diciendo esto Akira abrazo a su amigo a la vez que Soujiro asentía en señal de aprobación.

-El único problema sería ahora Tsukasa- -Deberías darte prisa o te vas a quedar en la percha- dijo un tanto preocupado Soujiro.

-Pues yo no necesito de su ayuda ya que también tengo a alguien, la próxima semana se las presentaré- respondió Tsukasa de manera confiada ante la mirada de sorpresa del F3.

Esta sorpresiva declaración hizo que Soujiro & Akira especularan durante el resto de la noche sobre el tipo de chica que habría aceptado a alguien con un carácter tan conflictivo como el de Tsukasa.

* * *

Tsukushi después de celebrar con sus compañeras de equipo fue a su casa tal y cual como lo acordó con sus padres.

No era tarde cuando llegó a su casa pero aun así le sorprendió ver a sus padres y a su hermano aún despiertos.

Ellos y Susumu se encontraban viendo la televisión, estaban tan concentrados que casi ni pestañeaban…

Tsukushi los observó durante un momento y decidió sentarse junto a ellos…

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes ven novelas coreanas?-preguntó con mucha curiosidad y algo de extrañeza.

-¡Shhh...!¡Hermanita!-

_-En lugar de recibirme con alegría, me ignoran… Vaya familia que tengo-_

No le toco más que quedarse callada, a decir verdad la novela no le pareció tan mala pero si algo irreal…

_-¿Cómo alguien puede aguantar tanto maltrato? Hace rato yo le hubiera dado su merecido a ese tipo-_

-Tsukushi, quiero que invites a tu amigo a comer con nosotros- era su madre la que la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué amigo?-

-El que te vino a dejar a la casa el otro día, me pareció un chico agradable y sobretodo…

Ella la miró con extrañeza le pareció raro ese cambio de actitud tan repentino… _Se habrá enterado de que Hanazawa Rui es parte del F4… No creo, ella no sabe de esas cosas además no le comentado nada sobre él._

Su madre se aclaró la garganta para continuar hablando… -Sobre todo es bueno conocer a tus nuevos amigos de la universidad ya que desde que entraste no conozco a nadie de ahí-

-El jueves tienes libre así que quiero que lo traigas ese día- sentenció su madre.

-Ese día tengo ya un compromiso...

-Pues déjalo para otro día- su madre ya lo tenía todo planeado y no iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad así; lo de la Eitoku había sido un fracaso pero ahora la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Realmente ahora si estaba en un lio, Tsukushi sabía que tanto como su madre como Doumyouji no iban a permitir un NO como respuesta…

Debía buscar la forma de complacer a ambos y para ello tenía hasta el jueves, la preocupación hizo que ella casi no pudiera dormir y para rematar estaba el hecho de que sentía algo por Hanazawa Rui.

Al día siguiente, Tsukushi se levantó de muy mala gana pero tenía un compromiso que cumplir con Kazumi luego de desayunar se encontró con Yuki en la estación del tren.

* * *

Aunque Rui se encontraba haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba… Ver televisión… No dejaba de pensar en ella por más que cambiaba de canal no podía concentrarse en una sola cosa así que decidió salir al patio a tocar el violín.

Sus notas eran suaves y melódicas pero algo tristes como rememorando el pasado…

Su madre que lo había estado buscando para salir a pasear junto con su padre se había quedado parada observándolo a la distancia, se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una de las banquetas cercanas.

La presencia de su madre no pasó desapercibida por él haciendo que dejara el violín.

-Buenos días madre- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días hijo-

-¿Ya estás listo para salir?- preguntó su madre amorosamente mientras acariciaba y arreglaba el cabello de su hijo.

El asintió.

Aunque Rui no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo demostración afectiva por parte de su madre solo atino a sonreír como un niño…

-En estos días te he visto algo preocupado acaso… ¿Tienes algún problema o es una molestia mudarte a esta casa?

-Espero que no te sientas obligado a vivir aquí nuevamente, si quieres le digo a tu padre de que no es necesario de que te mudes- dijo con algo de tristeza su madre.

-No me siento obligado…-

Su madre lo miró con algo de incredulidad.

-Solo estoy algo cansado con la mudanza además en esta semana comienzan los exámenes-

-Entonces lo mejor sería que dejes la mudanza para después de tus exámenes-

-No creo que sea necesario además esta semana mi padre sale de viaje nuevamente y no quiero dejarle sola en casa-

Esas palabras la conmovieron, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y dedicación para que sus lazos se estrecharan nuevamente como cuando él era un niño.

Lo que ahora en realidad le inquietaba era conocer a la chica que según Akira y Soujiro tenía embobado a su hijo, no se quería entrometer pero le preocupaba que su hijo sufriera algún tipo de desengaño y nuevamente vuelva a huir de casa… No lo soportaría de nuevo.

Había observado a la muchacha el día de ayer pero no le encontró algo particularmente especial tal vez esta vez Akira y Soujiro habían exagerado… Ellos se habían convertido en sus informantes secretos o casi ya que ellos no eran TAN discretos que digamos.

* * *

Tsukushi se encontraba sentada en el tren en silencio con un solo pensamiento en la mente Hanazawa Rui.

Por más que pensara y reflexionara los hechos de las últimas semanas no había ningún punto en contra de él, de hecho no había ningún motivo por el cual no enamorarse de esa persona; excepto el hecho de que en su corazón desde hace tiempo se había sembrado la semilla de la desconfianza.

Muchos sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza, no sabía si sentir ilusión o temor… Junpei había dejado en ella una marca difícil de borrar.

Odiaba ese sentimiento, odiaba lo que le había hecho Junpei pero más odiaba a Hanazawa Rui…. Era el chico que cualquier chica podría soñar simplemente perfecto como no enamorarse.

-Tsukushi, te sucede algo malo- preguntó una preocupada Yuki…. Desde ayer te noto pensativa.

-¿Yuki, crees que alguna vez logre enamorarme de nuevo?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió.

-Pues claro que si… Es cuestión de que encuentres a la persona indicada.-

Tsukushi cerró los ojos y se recostó hacia un lado del asiento… Y si nuevamente me equivoco… Me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan fáciles… Ella dio un gran suspiro.

-Por lo menos tú, tienes a Nakatsuka-kun a tu lado-

-El y yo terminamos ayer- acotó su amiga algo apenada.

Tsukushi rápidamente se incorporó realmente no esperaba escuchar algo así tan de repente.

-Lamento mucho escuchar esa noticia… ¿Te encuentras bien?- ahora era su amiga la que se estaba en un verdadero dilema amoroso. Ella y Nakatsuka habían sido novios desde la secundaria.

_-Y yo quejándome, pobre Yuki-_

Ella asintió con una débil sonrisa.

- Nakatsuka-kun y yo últimamente peleábamos por todo así que ayer decidimos darnos un tiempo pero en el fondo presiento que esta separación es definitiva-

Por un momento Tsukushi se sintió miserable, ella quejándose de algo aún incierto cuando su amiga tenía prácticamente el corazón roto.

Solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente… Vamos Tsukushi, estoy bien… Además no creo que a Kazumi y a Kazuya les guste vernos con los ojos llorosos….

* * *

Kazumi siempre las había tratado a ellas como sus hermanas menores, la mayor parte del tiempo se quejaba con sus padres por no haberle dado una hermana pero eso no significaba que no quisiera a Kazuya, a decir verdad ella era en parte culpable del carácter algo dócil de su hermano ya que siempre lo sobreprotegía.

Apenas ellas pusieron un pie en la residencia Aoike, Kazumi las arrastró hacia su departamento.

Tsukushi esperaba que después de que se casara iba a cambiar un poco pero eso no sucedió más bien se diría que empeoró ya que cada vez que su esposo salía de viaje de negocios prácticamente las atosigaba a llamadas para que fueran a visitarla.

-Tsukushi-chan, Yuki-chan… ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron¡ Me estaba poniendo triste al creer que me habían dejado plantada… Kazumi las abrazo fuertemente.

-Fue mi culpa de que llegáramos tarde ya que se me estaba olvidando el vestido que me prestaste- diciendo esto Tsukushi le acercó el paquete que contenía el mismo.

-Bah… No deberías haberte preocupado por eso además ya no lo voy a necesitar.-

-Estoy embarazada- Tsukushi y Yuki se miraron una a la otra con sorpresa.

-Les tengo una propuesta, que no podrán rechazar… Una de ustedes se anima preguntó Kazumi con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

_Indudablemente las cosas desde que me fui han cambiado incluso ahora Rui se levanta temprano…_

-Oe Rui, no quieres que llame a uno de mis guardaespaldas para que te ayude a llevar esos paquetes- Tsukasa se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas mientras veía a su amigo trabajando diligentemente.

-No hace falta que llames a alguien, yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo- Rui respondió amablemente a la vez que iba de un dormitorio a otro llevando paquetes y embalando cosas.

-No sé porque te molestas en hacer esto cuando otro lo puede hacer por ti- Tsukasa no dejaba de observar a su amigo en su pequeña danza de mudanza.

-No me gusta que otros toquen mis cosas- respondió Rui desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Bah… Sigues siendo tan quisquilloso como siempre- dijo en tono molesto.

Por un momento, Tsukasa empezó a mirar detalladamente el departamento de Rui.

-Para ser una universidad de plebeyos, los dormitorios no están tan mal… Ahora que te vas de aquí… ¿Qué te parece si me cedes este lugar?-

-Aunque… Podría hablar con el rector de la Universidad para ver si consigo algo más cómodo-

-Este es el dormitorio más grande que podrás encontrar aquí, yo quería algo más cómodo y sencillo pero mi padre insistió en que tomará este departamento; fue una de sus condiciones-

-Pues te aseguro que si yo quiero puedo conseguir algo mucho mejor-

Rui se detuvo con una caja en sus brazos y se coloco frente a él.

-Tsukasa, no estás en la Eitoku además hay cosas que no puedes comprar con dinero-

-Entonces, dime algo que no se pueda comprar con dinero-

Rui lo miró pensativo durante unos segundos… -El aire-

Tsukasa se quedo sin palabras.

-Detesto cuando te pones pilo-sopo- se levantó con furia y se dirigió a la salida.

-Estúpido Rui siempre diciendo tonterías- dijo mascullando a la vez que pateaba un inocente cojín que se encontraba a su paso.

* * *

Tsukushi estaba en su trabajo un tanto pensativa, la propuesta de Kazumi era tentadora pero el tiempo que había pasado en el Centro de Educación Especial había hecho qué pensará seriamente en escoger esa carrera pero si aceptaba trabajar con Kazumi debía inclinarse por los negocios.

-Tsukushi-chan, tengo que salir durante un momento… Encárgate de archivar los documentos que deje en el escritorio-

La Sra. Yamato se detuvo.

-Por cierto van a venir a dejar unos suministros de oficina, por favor recíbelos-

Ella de inmediato empezó a realizar el trabajo encomendado era la mejor manera de tener la mente ocupada, al ser día lunes había una gran cantidad de documentos que archivar producto del trabajo del fin de semana.

-Disculpe donde puedo dejar estas cajas- era la voz de un joven al cual no se le podía ver el rostro ya que las cajas le tapaban de la mitad del cuerpo para arriba.

-Es por aquí-

Tsukushi empezó a guiar al joven por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña bodega.

-Puedes ayudarme con las cajas… Es que mi compañero tuvo que…-

-Makino-san-

-Oribe-kun-

* * *

-Llevo algún tiempo viniendo a este lugar y es la primera vez que te encuentro-

-Recién empecé a trabajar aquí hace unas semanas-

-Ya veo, aunque me parece increíble encontrarte aquí, no nos hemos visto desde la graduación-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por lo visto te has hecho cargo del negocio familiar Shingo-kun-

-Si… Junpei y yo….- Al escuchar el nombre de Junpei, Tsukushi cambio la expresión de su rostro hecho que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo.

-Lo siento, no debí…-

-No te preocupes, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso… A decir verdad ni me acuerdo.- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vaya, mira la hora… Me deben estar esperando en la camioneta- dijo el joven mirando su reloj de muñequera.

-¿Por qué demorará tanto?- Aunque creo que es lo mejor…

-Sucede algo malo-

Haciendo un ademan de negación con la cabeza, Shingo sonrió.

Como ya era la hora de salida Tsukushi lo acompañó hasta el estacionamiento, lo que ella no sabía es que su amigo rogaba porque esa persona no se presentará frente a ellos… No quería incomodarla aun más.

-Entonces yo me encargo de llamar a las chicas y tú contactas a los demás-

-Por mí no hay problema… te parece bien si nos reunimos este fin de semana-

-Para nada-

-Ok… estaremos en contacto por cierto saluda de mi parte a Matsuoka-san- diciendo esto Shingo subió a la camioneta y se fue del lugar.

-Disculpa, el chico que se fue te dijo a donde iba-

-Lo siento pero no…

Al voltear, Tsukushi se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver… Oribe Junpei.

* * *

**Hace 4 años **

Yuki y Tsukushi caminaban tranquilamente hacia la casa de la familia Oribe, ya iba a ser un año desde que Tsukushi y Junpei empezaron a salir oficialmente como novios.

-Me parece demasiado conveniente que te hayas ofrecido traerle la tarea a Shingo-kun- dijo una sonriente Yuki a su amiga mientras caminaban por la calle.

-No tiene nada de sospechoso, solo le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo y además a la que le pidieron eso fue a ti… Yo solo te acompaño- dijo Tsukushi con aire de complicidad.

Al llegar a la casa, la madre de ambos muchachos las saludo alegremente.

-Que gusto tenerlas aquí chicas, Shingo se encuentra en su habitación descansando y por cierto Junpei se encuentra con él- le dijo directamente esta última frase a Tsukushi...Mientras ella le acompañaba hacia las escaleras.

-Por cierto… ¿Les gustaría quedarse a comer?- preguntó amablemente la señora.

-Por mí no hay problema… Y tu ¿Qué dices Yuki?-

-Tengo que consultar en casa- -Voy a preguntar- dijo la joven sacando su celular del bolsillo.

-Entonces te espero arriba- ¿Ok?

Ella asintió y acto seguido Tsukushi subió alegremente hacia la habitación de Shingo, cerca de la misma se escuchaba una pelea por lo que ella camino más rápido para retar a Junpei por molestar a su hermano enfermo…

-Lo que estás haciendo con ella no es justo- dijo casi en un grito.

-No sé a qué te refieres- respondió de manera despectiva.

El miraba a su hermano con furia.

-Me entere ya de todo Jun, no me mientas-

-Sé que no estás enamorado de Makino y que has estado saliendo con ella todo este tiempo solo para darme celos-

-Celos- -Yo como podría sentir celos de ti- lo dijo desde su asiento tratando de hacer de menos el comentario de Shingo.

Aun acostado en la cama extenuado por su enfermedad, Shingo sacó fuerzas y se levantó para dirigirse hacia su hermano.

-No sé porque insistes en mentirme, te escuche el otro día conversando con uno de tus amigos-

-Y si es así... ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Lo hice y qué?-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba… Desde un principio no le agrado la idea de que su hermano saliera con la chica que quería pero nunca se imaginó que él se atreviera a hacer algo así.

En un arrebato agarró a su hermano de la camisa pero al percatarse de la presencia de Makino lo soltó de golpe…

-Yo… No quería…. En serio-

-No te disculpes, Shingo-kun, yo solo vine a dejarte la tarea de hoy- acto seguido le entrego la misma en sus manos.

Ella antes de salir miró con tristeza y a la vez con algo de dureza al que hasta hace poco fue su novio.

Sonrió y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

-Tsukushi-chan, que alegría volver a verte de nuevo-

Tsukushi lo miró de una manera que no era precisamente de alegría.

-Hola- dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

-Sabes, hace tiempo quería hablar contigo-

-Yo no creo que tengamos algo que hablar- diciendo esto ella le dio la espalda.

-Espera, si me dejas explicar… El la tomo del brazo. –Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo pero no puedo…-

-Ya te dije que no me importan tus explicaciones- ella se soltó pero él de nuevo la cogió del brazo y la jaló hacia él.

-Deja de ser terca-

-Te dije que no me importa lo que tienes que decir- Ellos empezaron a forcejear.

-Acaso no escuchaste lo que ella te dijo-

Se trataba de Tsukasa que había visto lo que pasaba a lo lejos y se acercó al reconocerla.

-No sé quién diablos eres y no me interesa… Pero esto es una conversación entre ella y yo, haz el favor de largarte de…-

Tsukasa que no se caracteriza precisamente por ser alguien paciente, le propinó a Junpei un sonoro golpe en la cara.

-A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer-

De esta manera, Tsukasa la agarró del brazo y la alejó de ese lugar dejando a un Junpei herido en el suelo.

* * *

Bueno si han llegado hasta aqui, no me queda mas que agradecerles por leer y me despido de ustedes con un

beso y un abrazo... Saludos desde mi lindo Ecuador.


End file.
